Resisting Forbidden Temptation
by Cenaforever1028
Summary: Alex Cena, John Cena's younger sister is a reporter for the Boston Goble. When she gets put on assignment she is noticed by one of John's biggest rivals. Will the feeling be mutual.
1. Chapter 1

Alex Cena was the younger sister of John Cena. She was a beautiful twenty-seven year old. She had a mixture of brownish blonde hair medium length and blue eyes. She and John had always been very close. She was a reporter for the Boston Globe. Her boss asked her to write a piece for the paper. She was more then happy to do it. She only got to see John every couple months. By taking this assignment she got to hang out with John for three months. She was excited she had never went on the road John before. She just arrived at the arena. She was having trouble getting one of her bags out of the trunk.

"Excuse me. "Do you need some help?" Alex looked up and saw Randy Orton. She knew John hated him. She didn't like him to much either. Looking at him right now she sensed a sweetness in his eyes she had never seen before.

"No I'm fine thank you." She said continuing to struggle.

"Are you sure?" "I won't bite I promise." "I'm a gentleman.

"Ha."

"Ha?" "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You calling yourself a gentleman that's funny."

"How can you say that you don't even know me?"

"Yes I do Randy."

"How do you know my name?"

"I know a lot more then you think." She said continuing to try and get her bag. Without asking her this time Randy lifted her bag from the trunk.

"Your welcome." She put the wheels on the ground.

"Thank you." She said rolling her eyes.

"There was that so hard." She started walking away. Randy followed her.

"Randy what do you want?"

"How do you know me?"

"I'm a reporter."

"A reporter?" "You're way to beautiful to be a reporter."

"I've gotta go.

"Don't I at least get to know your name?"

"Alex."

"That really suits you it's beautiful."

"You know if I didn't know any better I'd think you were flirting with me."

"What if I am?"

"You won't get anywhere."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"If you're not attracted to me to, why have you been standing here talking to me for the last five minutes?"

"You won't leave me alone."

"You want me to leave you alone?"

"Yeah."

"Then why are you still standing here?"

"You're unbelievable."

"You just proved my point." She turned and walked away.

"See you later my beautiful Alex."

"I'll never be your Alex." She said without turning around.

She went to John's locker room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." He said. She went in.

"What's up bro?"

"Hey."

"Hey." They hugged. "How are you?"

"I'm good how are you?"

"Good."

"I'm glad you're here we're gonna have fun." "All my friends are excited to meet you to." "Are you still single?"

"Yeah why?"

"I can set you up if you want."

"I don't think you know my type."

"Ok but if you change your mind let me know."

"Alright." "I gotta start my research soon."

"I've already talked to every one they said it would be cool if you interviewed them."

"I'm just not looking forward to interviewing the people you're not so friendly with."

"Like Orton?"

"He's one."

"Well if he gives you any trouble just come to me."

"I can handle him John."

"I know you can." "Have you given anymore thought to what I said?"

"You're the wrestler in the family."

"You could be great."

"No I'll leave it to you."

"Come on let's go to catering."

"Ok I'm starving." They went to catering. They went to a table where some people were sitting.

"Everybody this is my sister Alex." "Alex these are some of the guys."

"Ahem." Melina said.

"Sorry Melina and girls." John said. Alex and John sat down.

"Hi nice to meet you Alex I'm Melina."

"Hi." Alex noticed John get upset. "What's a matter John?" She looked up and noticed Randy walked in. "Oh that jerk." Randy saw them. "Don't let him bring you down."

"I'm not."

"Alex." Melina said. "If you ever need anybody to go shopping with or anything let me know."

"Ok that'll be fun." Evan Bourne walked up to the table.

"Hey Alex." John said. "This is my friend Evan."

"Hi." Alex said.

"Hi nice to meet you." Evan said. "John's told me a lot about you."

"All good things I hope."

"Always."

After getting to know people for awhile Alex went off by herself. She liked being around people but she liked being alone to. She was sitting on a crate listening to her Ipod. Randy Orton came around the corner when she saw him she jumped.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"It's ok."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"I guess."

"Do you like John Cena?"

"Yeah."

"A lot?"

"Yeah."

"Do you love him?"

"Yeah."

"Why he's a bastard?"

"Don't you talk about my brother like that."

"What your brother?"

"Yes I'm Alex Cena." "The woman whose father you kicked in the head."

"Oh that's why you don't like me?"

"Among some other reasons."

"I'm sorry about that." "What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Nothing."

"How about dinner tomorrow night?"

"Are you crazy, no."

"Come on at least get to know me before you brand me an asshole." "I'd like to get to know you."

"I know you well enough."

"Come on Alex, please." He said giving her the saddest face he could make. She couldn't help but laugh. "Ah, see I made you laugh your smile's as beautiful as the rest of you." She hopped off the crate.

"Bye."

"There must be something I can do to change your mind."

"I don't think so." She said walking away.

**That's the first chapter I hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Alex had been on the road for a week. She liked it a lot she was making friends quickly. Whenever they would go to a new city it was the craziest thing she'd ever seen. There would be people everywhere. That was something she hadn't gotten used to yet. She thought it was nuts that so many girls came screaming after John. She knew it was a big celebrity but to her he would always be her favorite brother. She was sitting in her hotel room typing some notes of the wrestlers she interviewed. There was a knock at her door when she opened it there was no one there. She looked down and saw roses she picked them up and went back inside. There was a card inside. She opened it, it read.

See I'm not that bad. – Randy

She rolled her eyes and called the front desk.

"Front desk."

"Yes can you tell me what room Randy Orton is staying in please?"

"445."

"Thank you."

She went up to Randy's room and put the flowers by his door. She went back to her room. Just as she was about to start working again there was another knock at her door. She answered it.

"Oh hey Melina." "Come on in."

"Were you expecting someone else?"

"Sort of."

"Who?"

"Don't worry not like a date or anything." "Orton's trying to get into my pants and I thought you were him."

"Does John know that?"

"No if I tell him he'll go into big brother mode and try to protect me." "I can handle Randy myself." "Randy sent me flowers."

"Where are they?"

"I gave them back I don't want them."

"You don't think it's just a little bit sweet."

"If somebody else did it, yes it would be sweet but from him no."

"I don't blame you I would trust him either."

"Yeah there's no way I'm ending up a notch on his bed post."

"Do you think he's cute?"

"What was it you said you wanted?" Melina smiled.

"Holy shit you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't." She said beginning to blush.

"You're blushing."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are." "It's ok I won't tell John."

"Ok maybe he's cute."

"I knew it."

"Shut up." "I might think he's cute but I'd never date him."

"You can be attracted to someone and not date them." "I'm attracted to someone who I've been friends with for about three years now. "We've never dated."

"Who?"

"Oh no one."

"Come on tell me."

"Forget I brought it up."

"It wouldn't be my brother would it?" She said smiling.

"No, maybe, yeah."

"Aw you like John that's so cute." "You should tell him."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'll just make an ass out of myself." "I didn't say I liked him anyway."

"Well you do." "I'll put in a good word for you."

"Please don't tell him."

"Ok but I think you guys would be a good match." "His last couple girlfriends have treated him like shit."

"I wouldn't do that."

"I know you wouldn't."

"Do you wanna go to the club tonight?"

"I gotta finish this."

"Oh come on." "Please."

"Ok let me get ready."

"Ok I'm gonna go get ready to."

"Ok." After Melina left Alex called John.

"Hello?" He said.

"John do you wanna come to the club with me and Melina tonight?"

"Sure."

"Can I ride with you?"

"Ok I'll pick you up in a half hour."

"Ok bye."

"Bye." Alex texted Melina.

Melina I invited John to. Is that ok? – Alex

Yeah. – Melina

I'm gonna ride with him. – Alex

Ok I'll meet you guys there. – Melina

Ok. – Alex

John picked Alex up they were on there way to the club.

"Hey John." Alex said.

"What?"

"What do you think of Melina?"

"She's beautiful."

"So you like her?"

"Yeah I've always wanted to ask her out but the timing has never been right."

"Now would be a good time."

"Why are you so concerned?"

"I just think you guys would make a good couple."

They got to the club. Alex was at the bar.

"What can I get you?" The bartender said.

"A beer please."

"I got it." She heard a voice say. She looked over and rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here Randy?"

"Drinking and having a good time." "Why did you give me my flowers back didn't you like them?"

"No."

"What am I gonna have to do to convince you to just go on one date with me huh?"

"I'm never going out with you." She walked away from the bar.


	3. Chapter 3

Three weeks passed Alex was finally starting to adjust to life on the road. She didn't think it was so crazy anymore. Her notes were coming along nicely for her article. Randy was finally starting to leave her alone. She was glad. She was at the arena, sitting alone typing some notes on her laptop. She made a list of all the wrestlers. She was checking off some people. Looking at it she noticed one of the remaining names, Randy Orton. She rolled her eyes she knew she would have to ask him for an interview sooner or later. She decided she wanted to get it over with. So she packed up her laptop and went to find his locker room. When she found it she knocked on his door. He opened it he looked surprised to see her.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." "Can I interview you for my article?"

"Sure come on in." She went in sat down on the couch and set up her laptop. "What is this article for?"

"I'm on assignment for the Boston Globe." "I'm doing a piece on WWE and the wrestlers."

"That's cool." "So it's like an inside look?"

"Yeah since John's a wrestler they think this article will sell some issues." "Can I start the interview now?"

"Sure."

"Ok." "How long have you been employed here?"

"Eight years."

"Why did you want to join the business?"

"My grandfather and my father were wrestlers." "So it's in my blood."

"How old were you when you started here?"

"Twenty-two."

"So you had a different job before this?"

"I was in the Marines."

"That'll be an interesting fact to put in the article." "What is your favorite thing about your job?"

"I love entertaining people and the crowds whether they're booing me or cheering me."

"If you could do any job in the world what would it be?"

"This, this is what I love."

"Ok that's the end of the interview." She said finishing typing. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." She put her laptop away. "Hey would like to find out some more interesting things about me over dinner tonight?"

"When are you gonna stop asking me out?"

"When you say yes."

"Why do want to go out with me so bad huh?"

"I like you."

"You don't even know me."

"I want to get to know you."

"I know what you want Randy and you're not getting it from me."

"What do I want?"

"You wanna get in my pants."

"No I don't."

"Ok then you want to piss John off." "I'm leaving." She was to the door Randy grabbed her arm and spun her around. Her laptop fell on the ground but didn't break because it was in a case.

"I don't care if your last name is Cena or if it was Mcmahon." "This has nothing to do with John." "I keep asking you out because I like you." "I think about you all the time." "I promise all I want is to get to know you nothing else."

"Randy if you don't let me leave I'm gonna smack you." He didn't move she went to smack him he caught her hand. He took her hand and put it over his heart. It felt like it was beating a million miles a second.

"See Alex I'm telling you the truth."

"Ok if I agree to go out with you will you quit bothering me?"

"Yes."

"Ok we will go on one, let me repeat that one date."

"Thank you." "Tonight?"

"Yeah." "No one absolutely no one finds out about this."

"Ok." "I'll pick you up at eight."

"Ok." She picked her laptop and left. She went to John's locker room. The door was a little open so she went in. When she walked in she saw John and Melina kissing. "Oops." They broke the kiss.

"It's ok I have a match anyway." John said. He gave Melina another quick kiss. "Bye baby."

"Bye." John left.

"So things are going well with you two?" Alex asked.

"Yeah." "I still can't believe it's already been three weeks since we started going out." "What are you doing tonight?"

"I have a date."

"With who?"

"If I tell you, you have to promise me you won't tell John."

"I promise I won't."

"Ok I'm going out with Randy Orton."

"You finally caved huh?"

"Yeah." "Please don't tell John."

"I won't you know you can trust me."

"Ok I gotta go back to the hotel and get ready."

Alex and Randy were out on there date. They were in a restaurant.

"You look beautiful." Randy said.

"Thanks you look nice to."

"Thanks." "So come on admit it." "Coming out with me tonight isn't that bad is it?"

"No it's actually nice."

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

"I just wasn't expecting you to be so sweet." "You know I did like the flowers you sent me."

"I knew it." "Have you ever thought about becoming a wrestler?"

"John's offered to train me a couple times but I always say no."

"Why?"

"Well- Her cell phone started to ring. "Sorry." "Hello?"

"Hey are you in your room?" John said.

"Yeah I'm just about to go to bed."

"I'm gonna stop by."

"No I'm really tired."

"Ok I'll just talk to you tomorrow then."

"Ok bye." She hung up and looked at Randy. "That was close." "I hate lying to him."

"I think he would've been upset if you told him the truth."

"Yeah." They finished there meal. They were in the car. "Where are we going now?"

"It's a surprise." They drove to a spot overlooking lit up buildings. They got out of the car and were sitting on the hood.

"It's beautiful." Alex said.

"Not as beautiful as you." "So do I get to see you again after tonight?"

"Sorry no."

"Why I thought we were having fun?"

"We our but can't start a relationship."

"Why?"

"I like you Randy, I really like you but we can't." "John would never forgive me." "It would never work so I'm stopping it here before it gets started."

"So I'm just supposed to take how I feel about you and be on my way?"

"Yeah but we're here now." She looked at him. "Let's make the best of it." She kissed him. He kissed her back.

"I don't know if I can do that."

"You have to."


	4. Chapter 4

Alex woke up the next morning. As she was getting ready for her day, as much as she was trying not to she began to think about Randy. She really liked him and had fun on there date but knew they could never be. It was just her luck she finally found someone she liked and it couldn't go anywhere. She hadn't dated in a very long time. As she was doing her hair she thought about when she kissed Randy. She smiled as she remembered it. All of a sudden her cell phone rang breaking her from her thoughts. She answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Alex, wanna go to breakfast with Melina and me." John said.

"I don't have much money on me right now."

"I'll pay for you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

"Alright we're in the restaurant on the third floor."

"Ok I'll be there in a minute." She hung up.

She went to the restaurant and found John and Melina. She was surprised to find Evan Bourne sitting with them.

"Hey Alex." Melina said.

"Hi."

"Alex you ok?" John asked.

"Yeah fine just tired."

"I'm surprised you turned in pretty early last night."

"I couldn't sleep."

"You remember Evan right?"

"Yeah hi."

"Hi nice to see you again." He said. "Do you want to interview me when we get to the arena today?"

"Sure."

"Alex do you wanna come down to the ring with me today?" John said.

"You mean during your match?"

"Yeah."

"I can do that?"

"Yep."

"Ok cool."

"Good I'm fighting Orton."

"Oh, good." They ate there breakfast and were getting ready to leave.

"Alex do you mind if I buy your breakfast?" Evan asked.

"You don't have to."

"I don't mind."

"Ok, I'll come find you at the arena to do the interview."

"Ok." Evan left.

"Alex do you wanna go shopping?"

"Sure." Melina turned to John.

"I'll see you later ok."

"Ok have fun with your girl talk." "Give me a kiss before you go." They kissed. "Bye."

"Bye."

Alex and Melina were shopping.

"Ok Alex spill it." Melina said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your date with Randy."

"I had fun."

"Why do you sound so down then?"

"I want to see him again but I can't." "John would kill me." "Now I gotta watch them beat the shit out of each other."

"You really like him?"

"Yeah."

"Then go out with him again."

"I can't."

"If you like him you can't let John get in the way."

"Melina if I start dating Randy, John would never talk to me again."

"Is he a good kisser?"

"Great but I have to forget about him." "I think Evan likes me."

"He does." "He told John and John told me."

"I'd date him he's cute."

"So you'd forget about Randy just like that?"

"I have to."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

Alex was at the arena. She found Evan and was about to start the interview.

"Alex can I ask you a question?" Evan asked.

"Sure."

"Do you have a boyfriend?

"No."

"Would you like to go out with me sometime?"

"Ok."

"Saturday?"

"Sure." "Here I'll give you my number." She wrote down her number.

"Thanks." They did the interview Alex was about to leave.

"I'll see you Saturday."

"Ok bye."

"Bye." Alex put her laptop in John's locker room and was walking around. She looked up and noticed she was standing outside Randy's locker room. She started to walk passed it when he opened the door.

"Hey come here."

"No."

"Just for a second."

"Ok." She went in his locker room. "Randy I told you I can't see you anymore."

"John never has to know."

"If we start dating eventually he'll find out."

"You're scared."

"What?"

"You wanna be with me to you know it."

"I have a date on Saturday."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do with Evan Bourne."

"Evan Bourne?"

"Yeah."

"Do you like him more then me?"

"I don't know."

"Is he a better kisser?"

"I don't know I haven't kissed him yet."

"I bet he's not."

"Randy I've gotta go." She went to open the door. Randy put this hand on it. "Let me go." He took his finger turned her head towards him and kissed her. She turned into the kiss her back was up against the door. He pulled her so close to him there was no room between them. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He started to leave a trail of kisses down her neck. As he was kissing her neck she was rubbing his head, which she was guessing he liked because he groaned into her neck. "Randy." She tried to say but came out as a moan. "St- stop."

"You don't want this to?"

"I do but we, mmmm, can't." Her cell phone started ringing. She didn't want to but she pushed Randy off of her. "Hello?"

"Hey you're coming to the ring with me right?" John said.

"Yeah."

"Ok I'm going out in two minutes."

"Ok bye." She hung up. "Randy I gotta go I'm going to the ring with John."

"I'm fighting John tonight."

"I know I gotta g- Randy kissed her again.

"See you out there."

"Ok."

Alex and John went out to the ring. Then Randy came out. Randy won the match. After the match Randy was gonna kick John in the head, then he looked at Alex her eyes were pleading with him not to. He left the ring.


	5. Chapter 5

It was Saturday the night of Alex's date with Evan. She was really nervous about it. On top of that Randy kept popping into her head. They hadn't seen or spoken to each other since that day in his locker room. She would think about what would have happened if they weren't interrupted. She was afraid to think about it. She decided she was going to stop thinking about that and concentrate on tonight. If her date was going to go well she needed to forget about Randy. She was hanging out in John's room. That hadn't hung out much since she'd been there.

"Are you nervous about tonight?" John asked.

"Yeah."

"You don't need to be I'm sure you'll have fun."

"I'm sure I will."

"See and you thought I didn't know your type."

"What?"

"When you first came here I offered to set you up and you said no because I didn't know your type."

"You mean Evan was the one you wanted to set me up with?"

"Yep." "A couple months ago I was going through my phone and I stopped at your picture." "Evan saw it and asked who you were."

"So he's liked me for awhile?"

"Yeah." "He really likes you." "As long as he treats you good that's fine by me."

"John it's not like we're engaged or something." "This is only our first date."

"I know I'm just saying."

"Enough about my love life what about yours?"

"It couldn't be better Melina's great." "I'm glad you gave me the push I needed to ask her out."

"I'm glad I could help." "I knew you two would be perfect together." "I'm really glad I took this assignment I'm having a lot of fun"

"I knew you would."

"I gotta go Melina's coming to my room to do my make-up."

"I know she told me." "Have fun."

"Ok."

She went back to her room. Melina showed up five minutes later. She was doing Alex's make-up.

"Are you excited about tonight?" Melina asked.

"Yeah but nervous to."

"When's Evan supposed to be here?"

"An hour."

"Were you this nervous when you went out with Randy?"

"No but I didn't really wanna go out with Randy, at first."

"Why did you then?"

"As a way to shut him up." "I wasn't planning on having fun." "I said one date." "Then a couple days ago when we were gonna, never mind."

"When you were gonna what?"

"Nothing."

"What were you guys getting ready to have sex or something?" She said half joking. "Oh my god you were."

"I'm pretty sure we were." "I told him we should stop but I was moaning it more then saying it."

"Did you want him to stop?"

"No." "That's one of the things we can't do though." "We can't see each other ever again and we can never, ever, ever have sex." "No, why am I talking about this right now?" "What's wrong with me?" "I have a date in an hour and I'm sitting talking about how I wanna have sex with, um I mean talking about Randy."

"Alex are sure this date is a good idea?"

"Absolutely."

An hour later Evan picked up Alex they were having dinner.

"You look really pretty tonight Alex." Evan said.

"Thank you." "You look nice to."

"Thanks."

"So, how old are you?"

"Twenty-seven."

"Really, me to."

"What that can't be." "I wouldn't have guessed you were older than twenty-two, twenty-three."

"Yeah right."

"No I'm serious."

"Thank you."

"When's your birthday?"

"May 13th.

"Mine's March 19th.

"So I'm out with an older guy." She said smiling.

"Only by three months."

"With the way you move in the ring I'm surprised you've lasted this long."

"You mean cause of all the flipping around I do?"

"Yeah it's fun to watch but every time you do one of those moves I'm always thinking your gonna break your neck." "Especially Airbourne."

"That's my favorite one to do."

"Figures." "Don't you ever get scared?"

"Not anymore I used to when I first started doing it." "What about you?" "There must be some dangers with your job."

"The most dangerous thing I can get is carpool tunnel." Evan laughed. Alex's cell phone rang. "I'm sorry Evan, this might be my boss." "Can you excuse me for just a second?"

"Sure." She went back by the bathrooms.

"Hello?"

"Having fun on your date?" She couldn't quite tell who it was because they were drunk.

"Who is this?"

"Oh, I get it, now you have him so you forget all about me."

"Randy is this you?"

"Well look who remembers my name." "You sure remembered it the other day."

"Listen to me, I'm in the middle of a date leave me alone."

"Come on Alex don't be mean, I love you." That last thing he said through her off guard.

"Um, Randy go back to the hotel and go to bed, you're drunk."

"Only if you come with me." She hung up and went back to the table.

"I'm sorry about that Evan."

"It's fine." They finished there meal and went back to the hotel. They were outside her room.

"I had fun tonight."

"Me to I'd like to do it again, if it's ok with you."

"Ok just call me." He kissed her. She thought it was a nice kiss but nothing like the way Randy kisses her. She smiled. "Goodnight Evan."

"Goodnight Alex."

Please Review. Also I saw which story won in my poll, there's just one problem. I don't have any new ideas for it. I'm sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Alex got up and got ready for the day. She had a nice time on her date with Evan. It would have been perfect if Randy hadn't called her. It made her angry when Randy called her. It made her angrier when he said he loved her. She knew he was drunk when he said it but she still didn't understand why he said it. She knew he couldn't have meant it. At least she hoped he didn't, he couldn't. It was impossible. She was meeting Melina for lunch. She found her and sat down at the table.

"Hey." Melina said.

"Hi."

"How'd it go?"

"Great except for one thing."

"What?"

"Randy called me."

"While you were on your date?"

"Yeah we were at the restaurant." "I had to take the call because my boss calls me periodically." "So I took the call and it was Randy." "He was drunk off his ass."

"Really?"

"Yeah." "I didn't even know it was him at first that's how drunk he was." "He even said I love you, to me."

"Really?" She said sounding very surprised. "What did you say?"

"I told him to go back to the hotel and go to bed." "Anyway back to me and Evan."

"Did he kiss you?"

"Yeah."

"How was that?"

"Nice."

"But no matter what he's not Randy right?"

"I didn't say anything about him."

"You were thinking it weren't you?"

"No."

"Ok."

"Have you talked to John today?"

"He was still asleep when I left."

"Oh." Melina laughed. "No wonder he didn't call me to see how my date went last night."

"Him and Evan are supposed have a workout session today." "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"I'm in love with John."

"Aw, have you told him yet?"

"No, I'm waiting for the right time."

"Well I'm happy for you."

"Alex I know you don't want to talk about this but if you ever need to talk about Randy I'm here." "I'll never tell John anything you tell me about him I promise."

"I know you wouldn't but I'm fine."

"Ok."

A couple days later Alex was in her hotel room. When her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Alex this is Evan."

"Hey what's up?"

"Nothing." "What are you doing?"

"Sitting here working."

"That doesn't sound like much fun."

"It's not but I gotta do it."

"What are you doing later?"

"Nothing."

"Well after all that work you'll probably be hungry." "Do wanna go out to dinner tonight?"

"Sure."

"Ok I have autograph signings to go to I'll call you when I'm done."

"Alright I'll see you tonight."

"Ok." "Bye."

"Bye."

A few hours later Alex was acrossed the street at the park. There was lots of snow on the ground. The sky was a light pink the sun was starting to set. Alex's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey sis." John said.

"Hey John."

"What are you doing tomorrow morning?"

"Nothing."

"Wanna go to breakfast just you and me?"

"Sure."

"Ok I'll come by your room at nine."

"Ok."

"So don't stay out to late with Evan."

"How'd you know I was going out with him tonight?"

"He told me." "You two behave."

"John."

"I'm kidding." "See you tomorrow."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Alex decided to make a snowman she was knelt down rolling the bottom ball when she noticed someone's feet. She looked up.

"What do want Randy?" He knelt down beside her.

"I just wanted to apologize." "I had no business calling you."

"No you didn't."

"So I'm I forgiven?"

"I guess bye."

"It doesn't sound like it to me."

"I do, now leave me alone."

"Alex."

"Randy leave!" She picked up a handful of snow and threw it at him.

"Hey." He picked up some snow and threw it on her.

"You jerk." They threw snow at each other back and forth. They started laughing.

"See you can't be that mad at me you're laughing."

"Shut up." She said trying to sound mad but smiling. "You ruined my snowman."

"I'm sorry." She hit him with more snow. "That's it come here." He got on top of her she was laying in the snow. He picked up a snowball. "Say you're sorry."

"I'm sorry."

"Ok." He put the snowball down. He slowly came closer to her face. She shut her eyes. She could feel Randy's warm breath. Just as he was about to kiss her, her cell phone rang. She got up.

"Hello?"

"Hey I'm done I'll be there in a half hour." Evan said.

"Ok Evan see you soon." She hung up Randy got off the ground.

"Alex wait."

"Randy I have to go I have a date with Evan."

"Alex-

"Randy please." She walked away.

After Alex's date with Evan she went back to her room. They had fun. She was working on her laptop when there was a knock on her door. She answered it.

"Randy give me a break."

"I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"About us."

"There is no us."

"Yes there is."

"No there isn't." "Randy when are you gonna understand this, we can't be together."

"See you keep saying can't be, not that you don't want to be."

"You know why we can't be."

"Again you say can't." "You're worried about making your brother happy." "What about your happiness?"

"I am happy." She went to close the door. Randy put his hand on it. "Move damn it."

"I will when you tell me you don't want to be with me."

"You know I can't be with you."

"Do you want to be with me?"

"Fine, yes." "There are you happy?"

"Yeah." He kissed her. She kissed him back. She didn't want to but she broke it.

"Randy you have to g- He kissed her again.

"I'll stop if that's really what you want."

"No, don't stop." She kissed him. They went in the room and closed the door. He picked her up kissed her jawline then started kissing her down her neck. She moaned. He laid her on the bed. She took off his shirt he took off hers. As they kissed she rubbed his head, he groaned. He felt goosebumps on her skin as he touched her. She moaned against his lips. She reached down and undid his pants. He broke from her lips kissed her down her neck to her stomach and took off her pants. He came back up and kissed her lips. "Alex, your so beautiful." He mumbled against her lips. "Randy I want you now." He inserted himself into her, she moaned as they slowly started to move together. They continued to kiss passionately. "Ohh Randy, Randy, mmmm." She moaned. "Alex you feel so good." He groaned. After about two hours they finished. She was laying on his chest.

"Alex."

"Yeah?"

"Please be my girlfriend."

"Ok."

"Really?"

"Yeah." She kissed him. "I'm all yours."


	7. Chapter 7

Alex woke up to the alarm on her cell phone going off. She picked it up and looked at the time. It read 8:45 a.m. She thought it was weird the alarm was going off so early. It was a good thing though because she needed to finish her work from last night. She looked over next to her she didn't know exactly how her relationship with Randy would work. She wanted it to. She hit snooze on the alarm. Five minutes later it went off again. She shut it off this time. She went to get out of bed.

"Where do you think you're going baby?" She looked over Randy was looking at her.

"I have to get my laptop and finish some stuff."

"Why?"

"Well see, I had sex with you last night when I should've been working." She said smiling.

"You were working, you were exercising."

"Sex is not exercising."

"Yes it is it burns calories it's a scientific fact." "Come here."

"Why?"

"I want to kiss you." She moved closer and they kissed. "Good morning." He said smiling. "Tell me again, what you said last night."

"I'm all yours." She kissed him.

"Nobody elses?" He mumbled against her lips.

"Nobody elses."

"Whose are you?"

"I'm all yours." She mumbled against his lips as they continued to kiss with each one growing more passionate. She rolled on her back. Randy got on top of her. As they kissed she rubbed his head, he groaned. He moved slowly to her neck. Right before she was about to moan there was a knock at her door. Then she remembered what she was supposed to do this morning. "Randy get off me that's John!" She whispered in a panicked voice. He got off her and started gathering up his clothes. "Go in the bathroom." He did. She found her robe put it on and answered the door.

"Hey you ready?" John asked.

"I over slept actually I just got out of the shower." "I just have to get dressed." "You can come in." He went in.

"Why is your hair so messy if you just got out of the shower?"

"I blow dryed it."

"Is somebody in the bathroom?" He said looking at the door.

"No I'm alone."

"Why is the door shut?"

"The heat from the shower." She turned around and got some clothes. "I'll be right back." She went into the bathroom opening the door just enough for her to fit through and closed it again. John knew something was up. He saw a pair of men's shoes. He noticed his shoe was un tied so he bent down to tie it. As he was bending he noticed a Trojan condom wrapper on the floor. Alex came out of the bathroom. John stood up. "Ok I'm ready."

"Ok." They were walking down the hall. "Late night last night?"

"Yeah I was on a roll I didn't get to bed until about three in morning." "Oh I forgot my cell phone." She lied. "You go ahead I'll catch up."

"Ok." She went back to the room. Randy was putting his shoes on.

"Oh fuck that was close." She said. "I think he suspects something."

"You know we're gonna have to tell him."

"I know." They hugged.

"Where are you going?"

"To breakfast I just forgot."

"What about my breakfast?"

"What did you want?"

"You." She laughed.

"I should've guessed that."

"Can I have a kiss before you go?"

"That's why I came back." They kissed she started rubbing his head just to mess with him.

"You better stop that or else I'm throwing you on this bed and you're not going anywhere." She laughed and kissed him one more time.

"I gotta go."

"Ok." He said sounding like he didn't want her to.

"I'll come to your locker room later." "Bye."

"Bye."

She went down to the restaurant.

"It took you long enough." John said.

"I couldn't find my phone."

"Or maybe you were telling who was ever in your room that it was safe to leave."

"There was no one in my room."

"Yeah, right." "It's ok you don't have to be embarrassed." "Whatever you and Evan did or didn't do that's your business."

"I didn't do anything with Evan."

"Like I said it's your business." They ate there breakfast. She went back to her room and called Melina.

"Hello?" Melina said.

"Melina are you busy?"

"No."

"Can you come to my room I need to talk to someone?"

"Weren't you just with John?"

"I can't talk to John about this."

"Oh I got it I'll be right there." They hung up. Melina knocked on the door.

"Come in." Alex said. She went in and sat down on the bed.

"Ok what's up?"

"I had sex with Randy last night."

"You did?"

"Yeah." "It was so incredible."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we're dating now."

"Alex you know I support you but when John finds out about this, the shit is gonna hit the fan."

"I know but I can't deny how I feel or what I want anymore." "I want to be with Randy." "John almost found out this morning." "I forgot he was coming, me and Randy were gonna have sex and John knocked on the door." "Randy hid in the bathroom." "John thinks it was Evan."

"What are you gonna tell Evan?"

"I don't know I don't wanna hurt him."

"You know your secret is safe with me but your gonna have to tell him."

"I know."

John, Alex and Melina were at the arena.

John and Melina were sitting in his locker room.

"Did you talk to Alex today?" John asked.

"Yeah."

"Who was in her room this morning?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"It was Evan wasn't it?"

"I don't know."

"I know she told you something."

"I don't know a thing." "Stop being so nosy."

"It's just a bad habit I have she's my little sister."

"She's a grown woman honey."

"I know." "I trust her judgment it's not like she's seeing Orton or something." He said laughing. He kissed Melina. "I love you Melina." She smiled.

"I love you to John."

Alex was walking down the hall. She looked around to make sure no one was watching her, then went into Randy's locker room. They both smiled when they saw each other.

"Come here." Randy said opening his arms. She went over and kissed him.

"Hey baby."

"I missed you."

"I missed you to." "Randy we need to talk."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Whatever I did." She laughed.

"You didn't do anything." "I just wanted to make sure you still want to be with me."

"Alex, baby of course I do."

"Good." "It's just that when I tell John you're my boyfriend I don't know how bad it's gonna get."

"You know I'm gonna be right here through all of it right?"

"Yeah."

"I'll even help you tell him if you want."

"Really?"

"Yeah." "Hey I got a present for you." "Close your eyes."

"Ok." She closed them.

"Ok open them." She did he had flowers in his hand.

"Aw you are so sweet." "Thank you." They kissed.

"You're welcome."

"It's gonna be so tough when I leave next month."

"Let's not think about that right now." They kissed again.

**Show some love and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Alex and Randy had been dating for a month. John still had no idea but was growing more and more suspicious. He suspected she had a boyfriend but had absolutely no clue who it was. He knew it wasn't Evan because he told John, Alex told him she couldn't see him anymore but they could still be friends. Evan was really upset about it. Alex was trying to figure out the best way to tell John she was dating Randy. She had been putting it off. Randy kept telling her she had to tell him. She wanted to do before she left and it had to be soon because she was leaving in two days. She still had no idea what she was going to say. She was with John and Melina in catering.

"So Alex, do I get to meet your boyfriend before you leave?" John asked.

"What makes you think I have a boyfriend?"

"Well you disappear for hours at a time and I can't find you anywhere."

"I'm working during those times."

"Yeah." "Most of the time when we make plans you're late."

"I oversleep."

"You never overslept before you came here."

"Life on the road is tough."

"You've even convinced Mel to hide you boyfriend from me."

"Why do you keep saying that baby?" Melina said. "I don't know a thing."

"You guys are like best friends and best friends tell each other stuff." "What are you so afraid of Alex huh?"

"I'm not afraid of anything."

"Are you afraid I'll embarrass you?" "I'd just like to meet him."

"John I have som- Her cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Alex come see me, I miss you." Randy said.

"Ok." She said trying to hide the smile that was forming. "Bye." She hung up.

"I'm guessing that was Romeo." John said grinning. "Now what were you saying?"

"Forget it, I gotta go."

"Where you going?"

"For a walk."

"Ok tell Romeo I said hello."

"Melina tell your boyfriend to shut up."

"She won't tell me that she loves me to much." He looked at Melina. "Right?"

"Shut up John." Melina said. Alex laughed.

"I'll see you guys later." She said. She went to Randy's locker room.

"Hi baby." "Come here." She went over to the couch they kissed. She sat on his lap.

"Randy what's a matter?"

"Nothing."

"Are you mad at me or something?"

"No."

"Tell me what's wrong."

"I don't want you to leave." "I know that's selfish to say." "I know your job comes first it's just that I love you so much and I don't know if-

"Wait, Randy what did you just say?"

"Sorry I didn't mean to say that yet." "Well that ruins tomorrow."

"It doesn't matter just say it again."

"Alex, I love you."

"I love you to Randy." She kissed him. "I don't want to leave either but I have to."

"I know." "I wish you could just stay here with me." "You could always let me train you."

"You really want me to stay huh."

"I'm serious."

"I may be a Cena but I'm not like John."

"Have you ever even been in the ring?"

"No."

"Then how do you know you wouldn't be good?"

"I just know." "The closest thing to an athlete I was, was a cheerleader in high school." Randy grinned. "What?"

"I'm just thinking about you in a cheerleaders uniform."

"You're such a pervert."

"You still love me though right?"

"Yeah."

"Did you tell John yet?"

"Well you're not dead yet so what do you think?"

"Alex."

"I know." "I was getting ready to tell him when you called." "I'm scared."

"I know you are but if you don't tell him he'll find out on his own."

"I'm telling him tomorrow I swear."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Good."

"I just hope he still speaks to me after."

"He will he won't be mad at you he'll be mad at me."

"I wish he wouldn't be mad at you."

"Yeah he's to much of an asshole-

"Hey."

"I meant he's to unreasonable."

"No you didn't."

"Ok I didn't I'm sorry."

"Ok." "Do you have a match tonight?"

"Yeah with an old friend of yours."

"Who?"

"Evan Bourne."

"Don't tell me you're still jealous."

"No."

"Good because I'm all yours." He smiled he loved when she said that.

"It's almost time wanna walk me there?"

"You know I can't."

"Yes you can just walk ahead of me." She got up and left. After she took about ten steps she looked behind her and saw Randy come out his locker room. When they got to the curtain he pulled her into a spot that was dark. They barely had enough light to see each other. They kissed.

"Good luck." She whispered. They heard his theme song start to play.

"Thanks." He stepped out of the dark.

The next day at the arena Alex went to go find John. She found him walking down the hall.

"John we need to talk."

"Ok."

"I have something to tell you." She said nervously.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah." "I just wanted to tell you about my boyfriend."

"You're finally ready to tell me huh?"

"Yeah."

"Wait I think I know who you're gonna say, Randy Orton." He said laughing.

"That's it."

"Ok come on really enough joking around."

"It's Randy, we've been dating for a little over a month."

"No."

"Yes."

"Alex you're kidding right, please tell me you're kidding."

"No John I'm not I never meant for this to happened." "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" "What the fuck is wrong with you!" He shouted.

"John-

"How could you do this to me, never mind about me what about dad?" "Have you forgotten about that?" Every one could her John shouting.

"He's sorry."

"What the hell has he done to you?"

"Hey!" "Leave her alone!" Alex turned around and saw Randy. "Alex you ok?" She nodded. He stood beside her and looked at John. "That's enough." "I love Alex." "We're together and you can accept that or not." John punched Randy in the nose knocking him to the ground. Then got on top of him and continued to hit him.

"John stop it!" Alex screamed.

"You motherfucker I'll kill you!" John yelled. Other wrestlers came to pull John off of Randy. It took about six guys. Randy was bleeding bad from his nose. Once John calmed down they let him go. "You know what Alex you are sorry, the sorriest excuse for a sister or a daughter ever." That made Alex burst into tears. John turned around and saw Melina. "You knew this whole time, didn't you?"

"John honey-

"Don't call me honey you're a fucking lair." He started walking away towards his locker room. He was walking fast. Melina followed him.

"John will you turn around and talk to me."

"You lied to me all this time." He said as he kept walking. "How do know you were telling the truth about other things?" "How do I know you love me?"

"You know I do."

"No I don't."

Alex was in the trainers room with Randy. She was still crying her eyes out.

"I'm sorry." Alex said through her tears.

"Hey it's ok." "Ok." "This isn't the first time I've had a broken nose."

"It's all my fault."

"Alex listen, you did nothing wrong."

"John…hates…me." She sobbed.

"Come here." He hugged her.

"Everything's gonna be ok baby I promise, shh, don't cry it's ok."


	9. Chapter 9

Alex had been back to work for a month. She still hadn't talked to John. He refused to speak to her. It was killing her she missed him a lot. She found out from Melina a couple days after she left that John broke up with her. She felt terrible and blamed herself for them breaking up. When Alex's dad found out who she was dating he was very shocked. Alex didn't get the chance to tell her dad because John told him first. After Alex talked to her dad he said he would give Randy a chance but couldn't make any promises. She felt like every one was against her except Randy. She missed him a lot to. He would call her every night. Being away from him was another thing she couldn't stand. She was at work it was really late. She was staying over to finish a few things. She stopped rubbed her eyes and looked a picture of her and Randy on her desk. Her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Why are you still awake?" Randy said. "Isn't it like two in the morning there?"

"I'm still at work."

"Aren't you tired?"

"Yeah but what does that matter." "I can't sleep when I try anyway."

"Hate sleeping without me huh?"

"That's not the only reason." "I'm just stressed." "I miss you, I miss John."

"Come back."

"I want to I miss being on the road." "It's just what I'm used to now."

"Do you have any vacation time?"

"Yeah about six years worth paid."

"Come see me." "I miss you."

"Let me think about it ok."

"Ok."

"I have to go ok."

"Ok I love you."

"I love you to." "Bye."

"Bye."

A few weeks later Alex decided to take sometime off. She was hoping when she went back John would at least be willing to talk things over. Nobody knew she was coming it was a surprise. She told Randy she couldn't get away right now. He was pretty bummed about it to. She knew he would be happy to see her. When she got to the arena she went to Randy's locker room. He wasn't there yet. She went to go get a cup of coffee.

"Alex." She heard from behind her. She turned around.

"Melina hi."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to surprise Randy." "I am so, so sorry."

"Why?"

"I'm the reason you guys broke up it's all my fault."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is if I hadn't told you about Randy and me everything would be fine."

"Don't blame yourself it isn't your fault." "What hurt the most though was him thinking I don't love him." "I did, I still do."

"I know." "I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing." "How long are you staying?"

"Awhile."

"Good it'll be like old times."

"Yeah except for John not talking to me."

"It's been awhile maybe he's finally ready to accept it."

"That would be great but I highly doubt it." "Well I'm gonna go see if Randy's here yet."

She went back to his locker room she was outside the door and could hear him moving around. She opened the door quietly and tiptoed inside his back was to her. She got next to his ear and whispered.

"Boo." He jumped and turned around.

"Alex." They kissed for a few minutes.

"Surprise."

"I missed you."

"I missed you to."

"How long are you staying?"

"Awhile."

"Where's all your stuff?"

"I hid it in the bathroom I was already here once." "I brought my article I was working on last time I was here if you wanna see it."

"Go get it." She did and handed it to him. "Did your boss like it?"

"Yeah." Randy read it.

"This is good especially the parts about me." He said jokingly. She laughed.

"Can you be more self-absorbed?"

"Yeah."

"I'm surprised that got finished at all with all the "breaks" you made me take."

"Excuse me?" "Did you just say I made you take?"

"Yeah." "Don't you remember when you used to stand behind me and say, come on baby take a break, please."

"You always did."

"You know I'm powerless when come after my neck." "Just like you're powerless if I do this." She kissed him and rubbed his head. "See I k- He kissed her making her weak at the knees she fell back on the couch sitting up. That didn't break the kiss he fell with her. She knew where it was going and she was going to tell him to stop because she didn't think they should do that there. That was until he started kissing her neck. Then she couldn't think straight anymore. She moaned. He started to unbutton her shirt. She took off his. He came back to her lips. She ran her hands all over his back and head. "Alex." He groaned against her lips. She had shorts on, he ran his hand up one of her legs as they continued to kiss. "Mmmm, Randy." She moaned. He started untying her shorts. She started undoing his belt. Then suddenly there was a knock at the door. He broke the kiss.

"Damn it, I gotta go."

"You're kidding, right now?"

"Yeah I have to go to a meeting." He said getting up, doing up his pants and putting his shirt back on.

"Ok." She said irritated.

"I'm sorry baby."

"I know." "I was having fun though."

"I was to do you think just stopping is easy for me?"

"I can see that it's not." She said looking down and grinning. "At least I know I can still turn you on." "Maybe you should wait a few minutes before you go out there."

"Yeah." After he calmed down he left. Alex fixed her clothes and hair. Randy came back about a half hour later.

"How was your meeting?"

"Boring."

"Was John there?"

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna go try to talk to him."

"I was thinking we could pick up where we left off."

"Tonight, I promise." She got up and went for the door.

"Alex." She turned around.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you to."

She went to John's locker room and knocked.

"Come in." He said. She went in. When he saw who it was he just looked down at the floor. She sat next to him.

"Hi John." He was silent. "John please talk to me." "Will you at least look at me?" He looked at her. "I know it came as a shock to you when you found out I was dating Randy." "I know you don't like him and I understand why." "Can you at least attempt to get along with him for me?" "I hope you can forgive me one day." "I'm thinking about finally joining the business." "I'd like you to train me if I decide to do it." "John you're my brother and I love you." "I hope you still love me." She got up. "Oh, please talk to Melina." "She was only trying to protect me." "She loves you and I know you love her." She went to the door with tears in her eyes. "Bye." When she left she broke into tears.


	10. Chapter 10

A month had passed. Alex and John still had no communication whatsoever. She tried but he refused to talk to her. She cried every night. Sometimes she could hide from Randy and sometimes he would catch her. On the nights he did catch her he would stay up with her until she calmed down. Alex decided to start training to be a wrestler. She asked John to teach her but when she did his response was the same. He didn't say a word. Alex loved Randy but she missed John. She wanted her family back. Since John refused to train her she asked Melina. They had been working together for a month. Alex was learning very quickly and was pretty good. Alex and Melina had a training session in two hours. Melina was in her hotel room when there was a knock at her door. She answered it. She was shocked when she saw who standing there.

"John."

"Hi Melina." "How are you?"

"Fine."

"Good." "Can we talk please?"

"Sure come in." He went in. They sat on the couch.

"I'm sorry." "When I said those things I was hurt and I was angry." "I know you and my sister are friends." "I shouldn't have expected you to betray her and tell me."

"I know you were angry but how could you say that I didn't love you." Her eyes filled with tears. "You know I did."

"I know please don't cry, I'm sorry."

"I still love you."

"Good because I still love you."

"You do?"

"Yes." "I miss you."

"I miss you to."

"Will you take me back please?"

"Yes." They kissed and hugged. He picked her up. "Where are we going?" He kissed her.

"To make up for lost time." He said as they went into the bedroom. Afterward they were laying in bed.

"John you should talk to Alex."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm mad at her."

"You still love her don't you?"

"Of course I do she's my sister." "As long as she's with him I'm not talking to her."

"She misses you she cries all the time." "She wants to talk to you." "Come on where's the John I knew that constantly talked about his sister."

"He went away when he found out she was dating Orton." "I bet they've even- "I better not finish that sentence if I do I'm gonna kick his ass again."

"John she's in love with him."

"How can she be after everything he's done to me and our dad?

"There must some good in him."

"Ha."

"I've gotta go I'm training Alex today." She said getting up.

"Is she any good?"

"She's great." "She's definitely got a future."

"I always knew it." John said trying hard not to smile.

"I gotta go I love you."

"I love you to."

Alex and Melina got in the ring.

"John and I made up." Melina said happily.

"Good at least he's talking to one of us."

"He misses you."

"Did he say that?"

"No."

"I feel much better now."

"You should have seen his face when I told him how good you were doing training." "Even if he can't admit it I know he's proud of you."

"He hates me doesn't he?"

"No, no he loves you." "He did say that."

"I wish he would at least say two words to me." "I miss him so much." "I didn't mean to fall in love with Randy, I didn't." "It's not like I just woke up one day and said, I think I'll start dating Randy just to hurt John." She got tears in her eyes. "I never thought it would happened in a million years." "This is why I told Randy no more dates after our first one." "I knew something like this would happened."

"Aw Alex don't cry." "It's ok, it's alright." She hugged her.

"I have a feeling I'll have to choose between John and Randy and I don't want to." "This makes me so frustrated and angry."

"A good way to get that out is by training."

"Let's do it."

After the session was over and people started arriving at the arena Alex's cell phone rang. She was sitting alone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Alex."

"Hi dad."

"How are you doing?"

"Bad John still won't talk to me."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah me to but try telling him that."

"Do you have any plans for Thanksgiving next month?"

"No."

"Do you wanna come home I'll cook."

"Is John coming?"

"No he's going to Melina's parents."

"Ok I'll come."

"Do you want to bring Randy with you?"

"You'd let me do that?"

"Of course."

"We'd love to come, thanks dad."

"You're welcome see you in a month." "I love you."

"I love you to dad."

Alex went to Randy's locker room.

"There you are." Randy said. She sat down next to him on the couch.

"I just got off the phone with my dad." "He invited us to have Thanksgiving dinner at his house."

"Us?" "He invited me?"

"Yeah." "Don't worry John's not gonna be there."

"Ok let's go."

A month later Alex and Randy pulled into her dad's driveway.

"I'm so nervous." Randy said.

"It's gonna be ok honey." "Just show my dad there's more to you then what he knows." "Once he sees that he'll love you just like me." "Ready?"

"Yeah." They went inside.

"Dad we're here."

"Alex there's been a slight change in plans." John Sr. said. They walked into the living room and saw John and Melina.

"What the hell are they doing here?" John said.

"I invited them before I knew you were coming."

"Melina give me the keys."

"No we're staying."

"I'm not staying."

"Excuse us." "John come here, now." They went into the other room. "Damn it John." She whispered. "Your dad went through a lot of trouble and we aren't leaving because Alex and Randy are here."

"Mel you don't understand I can't do this."

"You love me right?"

"Yeah."

"Then stay for me." He sighed.

"Ok."

They all sat down at the table. You could feel the tension. They were going around the table saying what they were thankful for. It was John's turn.

"I'm thankful for, uh, I can't do this I'm sorry." He looked at Alex. "How could bring him here." She looked at Randy.

"Randy I wanna leave now."

"Ok."

"No Alex you don't have to go." John Sr. said. "John apologize to Alex."

"No."

"I'm sorry dad." Alex said tearfully. Alex and Randy went back to the hotel.

The next morning when Randy woke up he noticed Alex's bags were packed.

"Alex?" She came out of the bathroom. She looked so sad.

"We need to talk Randy." "I miss my family I miss the way we used to be." "This isn't easy for me."

"What?"

"I'm- I'm breaking up with you." She said holding back tears.

"What Alex no, please, please don't do this."

"I'm sorry I really am." She started to cry. "This is best for all of us."

"Alex, I love you." He said doing his best not to cry.

"I love you to, that's why this hurts so much." She picked her bags and walked to the door. She had her hand on the knob.

"Alex." She turned around. Randy was crying. "Please baby, don't go please."

"Randy don't make this any harder for me." "I have to go now." She opened the door.

"Alex, no." She stepped through the door and closed it. When she went to her new room she collapsed on the bed and sobbed uncontrollably.


	11. Chapter 11

A year had passed since Alex and Randy broke up. The first couple months were really tough for her. When John found out they broke up there relationship went back to normal. It was like the whole thing with Randy never happened. Alex decided to go to wrestling school to complete her training. She was living in Boulder, Colorado where her wrestling school was. She just graduated and was going to see John in Jackson, Mississippi where Raw was taking place. They hadn't seen each other in a few months. She was also looking forward to seeing her boyfriend Evan Bourne who she had been dating for the last nine months. Shortly after Alex broke up with him Randy got drafted to Smackdown. He hadn't been on tv for five months because of a shoulder injury. Alex went to the arena and went in John's locker room.

"Hey John."

"Hey." They hugged.

"How are you?"

"Good."

"How's Melina?"

"Good." "So how does it feel to finally be done with training?"

"Great now all I need is a job."

"I knew you had it in you I'm sure you'll get signed soon."

"I just hope I do ok."

"You'll be great."

"Have you seen Evan?"

"He's around." "Oh I almost forgot Stephanie Mcmahon wants you see you."

"What for?"

"I don't know she didn't tell me."

"Can I leave my stuff here?"

"Yeah." She put her bags down headed for Stephanie's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Stephanie said. She went in. Stephanie was behind her desk. "Please have a seat." Alex sat down.

"Hello Mrs. Mcmahon."

"Please call me Stephanie, if I'm going to be your new boss I think we should be on a first name basis."

"I'm sorry, my new boss?"

"Yes I've talked it over with my father and we want to sign you." She got the contract out of her drawer and handed Alex a pin. "So what do you say?"

"I accept, thank you so much."

"Just sign on the last page." She did.

"Ok it's official you are now part of World Wrestling Entertainment." "You start next Monday." They shook hands.

"Thank you again."

"Don't thank me it was your talent that got you here." "You can go now."

She went back to John's locker room she opened the door there were balloons and streams everywhere. Melina, Evan and John were standing there.

"You guys knew about this all the time huh?" John hugged her.

"Congratulations Alex."

"Thanks John." Then Melina hugged her.

"Looks like I've got more competition now."

"Don't worry I'll take it easy on you." Alex said jokingly. She let go of Melina and stood in front of Evan. "So how long did you know about this?"

"Two weeks."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"For the reason Melina and John didn't tell you." "Come here." They hugged. "I missed you."

"I missed you to."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you." They kissed.

"Jesus you two get a room." John said jokingly.

"Shut up John." Alex said.

"Did they tell who your first match is against?" Evan asked.

"No."

"I know do you want me to tell you?"

"Yeah."

"You're in a mixed tag."

"Who's my partner?"

"Me." "It's me and you against Maryse and Ted Dibiaise."

"We'll kick there asses."

"That's my girl." "I gotta go my match is up next."

"I'll walk you there." See you guys later." She said looking back to Melina and John. Alex and Evan were standing by the curtain.

"Wanna go out for a drink to celebrate when the show's over?" Evan said.

"Sure." "Be c-

"I know be careful."

"You know me to well."

"That's because I love you."

"I love you to."

"Do I get a good luck kiss?"

"Yeah." They kissed. "Good luck baby."

"Thank you."

After Raw they were in the lobby bar. They were pretty drunk. Evan raised his glass.

"A toast, to the future Diva's Champion."

"Thank you."

"I'm so glad you work with me now."

"Me to." "I'm excited." "Come let's go."

"Ok." They stumbled up to the room. As soon as they got in the room they kissed. "I missed you so much Alex." He mumbled against her lips.

"I missed you to." They laid back on the bed. She looked up at him. "I love you Evan."

"I love you to Alex." He said as he kissed her again.

A week later Alex was getting ready to leave for the arena. She had to leave in about an hour. Evan came back to the room.

"Hey baby."

"Hi Alex." "Sit down."

"Ok." She sat down. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing I just wanna ask you something." He got a box out of his pocket and got down on one knee. "I was gonna wait to ask you this until our anniversary in a couple months but I can't wait anymore." He opened the box. Alex, will you marry me?" She started to cry. "Don't cry." She kissed him. "I'll take that as yes?"

"Yes." He put the ring on her finger. They hugged. "I love you."

"I love you to."

They went to the arena and found John and Melina.

"John." Alex said.

"Yeah?" She held out her hand. When he saw it he smiled and hugged her. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." He hugged Evan.

"You better take care of her."

"You know I will." "I need a best man what do you say?"

"Sure." Alex was hugging Melina.

"Congratulations." Melina said.

"Thanks maid of honor."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

Alex and Evan were standing by the curtain waiting for there match to start.

"Evan I can't do this I'm gonna throw up."

"You're gonna be fine."

"I'm nervous honey."

"I know you are it's gonna be ok." "You're gonna do great but you can't cover your eyes out there like you do when you watch me on tv." "I'll be fine." "It's time." "See you out there."

Evan went out first then Alex then Ted and Maryse. Alex and Maryse started things off. Alex hit Maryse with a couple of clotheslines and a suplex. She was doing good until Maryse kicked her in the stomach and threw her to the outside. Maryse tagged in Ted meant Alex had to tag in Evan and she did. Evan hit Ted with a bunch of kicks including one right to the temple. He had him in position for Airbourne. When Maryse saw this she got in to try and interfere but Alex saw and tackled her to the ground. Evan hit Airbourne and they won. They celebrated in the ring.

Randy was watching from home. He couldn't believe Alex was on tv. He hadn't seen her for a year and she was right in front of him.

"Randy are you ok?" His girlfriend Samantha asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."


	12. Chapter 12

Four months had passed. Alex was doing great in her career as a wrestler. She was becoming very popular and had a lot of fans. She'd only loss one match so far. Personally she had never been happier. She and Evan were busy planning there wedding. They were both very excited. When Alex told her dad she was getting married he was very happy. Her dad treated Evan like he was his own son. Alex and Evan were looking at a reception hall in Boston. They decided to have the wedding in Massachusetts. They were being shown around. It was a beautiful hall with light blue walls and linoleum floors. After they were done being shown around they were in the car.

"That place is great." Alex said.

"I think so to." "So that's the place then?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." "I'm hungry to you wanna go to lunch before we have to catch our flight?"

"Sure."

They drove to the restaurant and got seated.

"Did you pick out a dress yet?" Evan asked.

"No me and Melina are doing that next week sometime." He smiled.

"What?"

"I can't wait to see how beautiful you're gonna look." "There's one thing we haven't discussed yet."

"What?"

"Do you want kids?"

"Yeah." "Do you?"

"Yeah."

"Not for a couple years though." "I'm not ready yet." "I want to have a few years in the business first."

"That's fine." "How many?"

"As many as we can have I want a big family."

"Me to."

"I just hope there not all hyperactive like there father." She said smiling.

"Hey that's only mostly when I'm in the ring."

"Yeah but I don't want our kids back flipping off the kitchen counter." Evan smiled.

"What?"

"We're talking about our future children."

"Yeah it's nice." "If any of our children want to be wrestlers, you are not training any of them."

"Why?"

"They are not flipping all around and almost giving me a heart attack every time they're in the ring."

"You worry to much."

"What you do is dangerous."

"Alex in the whole year since we've been together have I ever been hurt once?"

"No."

"No, and I'm not going to." "So stop worrying about me."

"I only worry because I love you."

"I love you to." "Mrs. Bourne."

"Not yet."

"Just practicing."

"They say practice makes perfect." "I guess we'll have to practice a lot for the kids."

"Hey anytime you're ready."

"How about tonight?"

"That works for me."

They ate and flew to the arena. Evan went to go get ready for his match and Alex went to John's locker room.

"Hey John." She said.

"Hey."

"We picked a reception hall today." "It's beautiful."

"I can't wait to see it." "Did you hear the news?"

"No what news?"

"Somebody from Smackdown got traded to here."

"I wonder who it is."

"I have no idea." "They're really keeping it under wraps."

"I hope it's The Undertaker."

"I wouldn't mind seeing Rey Mysterio back here."

"Now all we have to do is get rid of Miz."

"Yeah maybe they'll trade him to Smackdown."

"I hope so."

"Then Michael Cole would be heartbroken." He said laughing.

"Yeah it'd be a tough break up for him."

"It gets more frightening every week."

"Do you have a match tonight?"

"Yeah and there announcing the new number one contender for my WWE Championship tonight."

"It'll be great one day if I get a Diva's Championship shot."

"You will."

"Well I'm gonna go hang with Melina for a little bit."

"Ok."

She went to the divas locker room, Raw started. Alex and Melina were the only ones in there. Before it went to commercial they said that the trade from Smackdown would be revealed next.

"You'll love the place we picked Melina."

"I'm sure I will."

"Evan and me were talking about having kids today."

"What did you decide?"

"We both want them just not right this second." Raw came back from the commercial. "Here we go."

There was nothing but silence for about fifteen seconds. Then all of a sudden a familiar song started.

"I hear voices in my head, they counsel me, they understand." "They talk to me."

Every one in the crowd went nuts. Alex couldn't believe it. Randy made his way down to the ring and got a microphone.

"It's so great to be back on Raw." "I've came back for one reason." "The WWE Championship." "Cena your days as champion are numbered." "The Age Of Orton will soon return." He left the ring.

"Oh boy John's not gonna be happy about this." Melina said. She looked at Alex who was still in shock. "Alex." "Alex?" "Hey are you ok?"

"What, huh?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah." She stood up. "I'm gonna go find Evan."

The next day Alex was out. She was drinking coffee in a Starbucks and reading a magazine.

"Alex." She looked up.

"Randy hi."

"Hi." "Do you mind if I sit down?"

"No go ahead." He sat down.

"It's been a long time."

"Yeah it has." He noticed the ring on her finger.

"Did you get married?"

"No but I'm getting married."

"To who?"

"Evan Bourne."

"Oh, congratulations I'm happy for you."

"Thanks." "Are you seeing anyone?"

"Yeah her name's Samantha."

"That's great." "Have you been together long?"

"We've dated on and off before but it's going on a year." "So how's Raw's newest diva been?"

"Great I love it."

"You look great."

"Thanks so do you." "Welcome back."

"Thanks."

"I heard you got injured."

"Yeah I had a torn rotater cuff."

"Ow."

"Yeah."

"You're ok now though right?"

"Yeah."

"Did you like it over on Smackdown?"

"It was ok but I prefer Raw." "I locked my keys in the car the other day." "Remember last time I did that?" She laughed.

"Yeah we were stuck out there for three hours."

"Until I finally said fuck it and busted a window."

"That was a funny day." Her cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey baby." Evan said.

"Hi."

"We're supposed to meet with the minister in twenty minutes."

"Oh damn I'm sorry I lost track of time." "I'll be there soon."

"It's ok." "I love you."

"I love you to bye." She hung up. "I gotta go Randy." "It was great seeing you." She said getting up.

"Great seeing you to."

"Bye."

"Bye."

**Review please**


	13. Chapter 13

A week had passed. The wedding plans were moving along. Alex didn't tell anyone about talking to Randy, not even Melina. She knew Melina would read way to much into it. She was happy and she wasn't going let anybody or anything get in the way of that. She was excited. Today was the day she was picking out her wedding dress. She was in bed sleeping when the alarm clock went off. She went to turn it off then remembered the alarm clock was on Evan's side of the bed. She tried to lean over him without waking him up. She turned off the alarm. She went to lay back down all of a sudden Evan grabbed her, she screamed. He starting laughing and opened his eyes.

"Evan why did you do that?"

"It was funny."

"No it wasn't you scared me to death."

"I always scare you to death."

"Yeah and I don't like it then either."

"I'm sorry." "Give me a kiss."

"No."

"Come on baby I'm sorry." "I love you."

"I love you to." They kissed.

"Just a couple more months."

"I know I can't wait."

"Me either." "Today's dress day right."

"Yeah."

"Look out I'm getting up." She rolled over. He got up and went over to his bag. He got out his checks tore one off and started writing it. Alex sat up.

"Evan what are you doing?" He sat on the bed.

"I want you to take this." "When you find the dress you want fill in the amount."

"I can't do that." "You already bought me this beautiful ring."

"Now I want to buy you a beautiful dress."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Ok I'll make it as cheap as I can."

"I don't want you to do that." "Get whatever dress you want I don't care what it costs."

"Well I do."

"Alex why do have be so damn stubborn huh?"

"I'm a Cena baby we're stubborn."

"Well stop it and let me do this for you."

"Will it make you happy?"

"Yes."

"Ok." "I better go." She said getting up and using the blanket to cover herself.

"Now that I'm looking at you I don't know if I want you to go." She laughed.

"Evan." "Is that all you want from me huh?"

"No, you know better then that."

"I know I was just playing." She got some clothes went into the bathroom and changed.

"Get something pretty ok." He got up and walked her to the door.

"I will."

"Have a good time."

"Ok, I love you I'll be back."

"Ok I love you to."

Alex and Melina were dress shopping.

"Hey Alex." Melina said.

"What?"

"Are you ok with Randy being back?"

"Yeah what do I care."

"Well you haven't seen him since you broke up."

"That was a long time ago."

"Yeah but you loved him."

"Yeah loved past tense."

"So you have no feelings for him whatsoever?"

"None at all." "We're here to shop let's just shop."

"Ok." They looked for about an hour. Then Alex stopped at a dress.

"Look at this one it's beautiful." "I wanna try it on." She tried it on and stepped out. "What do you think?"

"You look perfect."

"I love it."

"How much is it?"

"I think I see a price tag." "Oh my god."

"How much?"

"Six-thousand dollars." "I can't buy this."

"Of course you can Evan said he wanted to buy you a nice dress."

"Yeah nice is fine but six-thousand dollars?"

"Here." "Call Evan." She said handing Alex her cell phone. Alex dialed the number.

"Hello?" Evan said.

"Hi honey it's me." "I found a dress."

"Then buy it."

"It costs six-thousand dollars."

"Buy it baby."

"It's to much."

"No it isn't."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Alex listen to me." "Buy, the, dress."

"Ok I love you."

"I love you to."

She bought the dress. Every one was at the arena. John was getting coffee. He turned around. Randy was behind him.

"What do you want?" John said.

"Coffee dumbass."

"No you're the dumbass if you think you're getting my championship." "You won't get that just like you didn't get my sister." That made Randy mad.

"I got your sister lots of times." "It was great every time."

"You son of a bitch!" "How dare you!" "Stay the fuck away from my sister."

"Why are you afraid she still loves me?"

"She never loved you."

"Yes she did." "She loved me and I loved her and the only reason we're not together right now is because you're a selfish asshole."

"Don't blame her dumping you on me."

"It's your fault." "When you refused to talk to her it killed her." "You made her feel guilty for loving me." "You made her feel like she had to choose and for some reason I don't understand she loves you."

"I'm her big brother."

"You're a dick who cares about no one but himself."

"Listen Orton Alex is happy." "I'm warning you leave her alone." "Or I won't break your nose this time, I'll fucking kill you."

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a promise."

After the show Alex couldn't sleep so she went for a walk on the beach. She was sitting in the sand. She felt someone tap her on the shoulder and looked up.

"Hey Randy."

"Hey." "Can't sleep either?" He said sitting down next to her.

"No." "I'm to hyped up from the show." "You did good tonight."

"Thanks so did you." "You're good."

"I do ok."

"You really need to learn how to give yourself credit." "You're great."

"A second ago you said I was good."

"I meant great." "I bet you have a lot of fans."

"Yeah lots of guys which is a surprise to me."

"Why?"

"Look at me."

"Yeah you're sexy as hell what's your point?"

"You're bias."

"Damn right."

"You haven't changed one bit."

"Well you get more beautiful everyday but other then that neither have you." "I wonder if a certain spot on you has changed." He started tickling her stomach. She started laughing.

"Randy, Randy stop." She laid down. He got on top of her.

"I guess it hasn't." He stopped.

"You're a jerk." She said jokingly. He slowly lowered his head and kissed her. She kissed him back. She put her hands on his back. They were kissing passionately. He moaned into her mouth. She broke it suddenly and got out from under Randy. "What am I doing?" She stood up so did Randy.

"Alex wait."

"I'm cheating on my fiancée."

"Baby-

"No don't call me that." She ran away.


	14. Chapter 14

A couple days had passed since Alex and Randy kissed. She felt really guilty about it. She was really hoping she and Randy could be friends. After what happened though it was clear that that couldn't be. Every time Evan told her he loved her or did anything nice for her she hated herself more and more. She couldn't believe what she did to him. Part of her just wanted to confess to him but she knew she couldn't. She knew if she told him that he would leave her. She didn't know what to do. All she knew was that from now on she wasn't talking to Randy. She was at a house show sitting on a crate when someone covered her eyes.

"Guess who."

"Hey Evan." He took his hands off her eyes and stood in front of her.

"What's up?"

"Nothing just thinking."

"About what?"

"How excited I am for the wedding."

"I'm excited to."

"I hope you like the dress I picked."

"I'm sure I will." "You look beautiful in anything." "It wouldn't matter if you wore a sack." "You'd still be the most beautiful woman in the world." She smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks honey." "I love you."

"I love you to." "I gotta go."

"Got a match?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." "Be careful."

"I know."

"Want a kiss before you leave?"

"You know I do." They kissed. "Bye."

"Bye."

Alex went to the divas locker room. She was alone. She looked at herself in the mirror and started bawling her eyes out. She didn't hear Melina come in.

"Oh my god Alex what's wrong?" Melina said concerned. Alex quickly wiped her eyes.

"Hey Melina nothing I'm fine."

"Alex tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong."

"I walk in here you're sobbing and nothing's wrong?" "Come on Alex you can tell me." "I'm your best friend." Alex got tears in her eyes.

"I can't tell you, I just can't." She put her hand over her eyes and cried harder. Melina hugged her.

"Whatever it is, it can't be that bad." "Is it you and Evan?"

"No."

"Are you pregnant?"

"No."

"Oh my god it's Randy."

"No." "Why did I do it?"

"What?"

"We kissed."

"Who, you and Randy?"

"Yeah."

"When?

"A couple nights ago on the beach." "How could I do that to Evan." "I love him." "It was just a mistake."

"It's ok."

"No it's not ok." "I'm such a slut."

"No you're not."

"Should I tell him?"

"No in a few months you'll be married and you can put it behind you." "You do still want to marry him right?"

"Of course I do."

"Ok." "Then just pretend it didn't happened."

"I plan on staying away from Randy from now on."

"Good idea." "See don't you feel better."

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't want to cause problems for you and John."

"You won't he'll never find out about this." "This was just a one time thing right?"

"Absolutely."

"It's not like the last time then." "Even if it was I still wouldn't say a word."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Alex just changed back into her street clothes. She had a match she was walking down the hall

"Alex." She knew that it was Randy she didn't even have to look. She turned around but kept walking.

"Go away."

"We need to talk."

"No."

"Please five minutes."

"You know what I do have something to say to you."

"Come to my locker room."

"Ok." They went to his locker room. "Randy I only came here to tell you to leave me alone."

"I'm sorry." "I shouldn't have kissed you."

"No you shouldn't have."

"I didn't plan it I swear but when I did kiss you, I felt things I haven't felt in over a year." "Then when you kissed me to it was-

"A mistake."

"It didn't feel like a mistake."

"Randy I have a fiancée." "You have a girlfriend."

"She's great but she's not you."

"Randy stop it." She held up her left hand. "See this ring this isn't just some meaningless piece of jewelry." "Evan loves me he wants to spend the rest of this life with me."

"That should be my ring on your finger."

"I'm leaving." She turned around and had her hand on the knob.

"Alex I love you." She didn't respond. Her eyes filled with tears. She opened the door and left.

**Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

Two months had passed. The wedding was in three weeks. Alex hadn't talked to Randy since that night in his locker room. She was glad he was finally getting the picture. She still felt guilty for what happened between Randy and her but not as much. She tried to push that out of her mind as much possible. In a few weeks she would be married to Evan and none of that would matter. The only thing that mattered to her was her future with Evan. She knew the wedding would be a good way to cheer John up. He'd been mad ever since losing the WWE Championship to Randy a month ago. Alex, Evan, John and Melina had a few days off. Evan and John just bought there tuxedos and were having lunch at a bar and grill.

"I'm glad that's over." John said.

"Yeah I don't like tux shopping either but I don't care what I look like." "I just want Alex to walk down the aisle and finally make her mine."

"It'll come before you know it."

"You ever gonna pop the question to Melina?"

"I've thought about it." "I love her."

"What's stopping you?"

"What if she says no?"

"Before I asked Alex to marry me I thought that exact same thing for months." "Once she said yes I thought I was stupid for thinking that."

"Maybe someday."

"John I want you to know that if you're worried about Alex marrying me at all, you don't need to be worried." "I'd never hurt her I love her."

"I know that you do." "I'm glad you'll be a part of the family."

"I know it sounds sappy but I knew I was gonna marry her the day I saw her picture on your phone." "Speaking of family I can't wait until Alex and me start our own."

"You've talked about having kids?"

"Yeah we both really want them."

"They'll be cute if they look like Alex."

"Fuck you." Evan said jokingly.

"Seriously though I think it's great you wanna have kids." "I'll be uncle John."

The day Alex and Evan were in St. Louis. She had no idea where they were going Evan said it was a surprise. They pulled off the highway.

"Ok Alex close your eyes."

"Why?"

"I don't want to see where we're going yet."

"Ok." After driving a few miles she noticed that they stopped. She went to open her eyes.

"Keep them closed." "I'll come get you." He guided her out of the car. They took about twenty steps. She heard what sounded like a door unlocking. He guided her inside.

"Alright open your eyes." When she opened them she was standing in a huge living room with beautiful furniture in it.

"Evan where are we?"

"Our house."

"Our house?"

"Yeah I bought it for us."

"I love it it's beautiful."

"Wanna see the rest of it?"

"Yeah."

"Ok well over here is the kitchen."

"I can finally teach you how to cook."

"I can cook."

"Honey you can't even make toast."

"I can make cereal."

"That isn't cooking."

"Ha ha." "Over here is a bathroom. "Outside there's a deck." "That's about it for downstairs."

"Let's go upstairs." They went they were walking down the hall.

"There's another bathroom." "These are the bedrooms for the kids."

"What's that one down there?" She said pointing to the door at the very end of the hall.

"Our room."

"I wanna see it." They went into the room it was as big as the living room. The bed was huge and had four corner posts on it. She turned around and hugged Evan. "I love this place." "Thank you."

"You know this is only the beginning I'm gonna give you everything."

"I don't want everything just you." She laid on the bed. "Come here." He laid down next to her. "This is all I need."

"Well we still need a few things." He rubbed her stomach.

"They'll get here in time." He kissed her.

"Feel like practicing?" They kissed he got on top of her. "Baby." He said as he kissed her again. "I love you so much."

"I love you to."

A couple days later they were all back at work. Evan had a match. Alex was standing with him by the curtain.

"Good luck." She said. "Be careful."

"I will don't worry."

"I always worry."

"Well maybe this will make you feel better." "Only eighteen days before you're officially Alex Bourne."

"That's make me feel a little better." They kissed.

"I gotta go."

"Bye."

Alex was hanging with Melina in catering.

"Melina you should see it it's the most beautiful house ever."

"I'm sure I'll see it eventually."

"Our bedroom is huge to."

"Yeah I bet that was the first room he showed you." She said jokingly.

"No." "We did though when we got up there."

"You little whore." She said jokingly.

"Hey." John came running in.

"Alex you gotta go to the trainers room."

"Why?"

"Evan's hurt." Her eyes widened.

"Oh my god." "What happened?"

"He landed the wrong way and hurt his leg." She ran to the trainers room as fast as she could. Evan was laying down.

"Ow, ow fuck!" He shouted. Alex started crying. He looked over and saw her. "Aw baby don't cry I'm fi-ow!

"No you're not your hurt."

"I tore my quadricep muscle."

"What?"

"It's ok I'm gonna be all right." "Don't panic, I need surgery tomorrow."

"How long are you gonna be out?"

"Six to eight months."

The next day Alex and Evan were at the hospital. He was waiting to go into surgery.

"Evan I was thinking we should postpone the wedding." "You won't be in any condition in three weeks."

"We can still have the wedding."

"I want you to be one-hundred percent on our wedding night." "So you can do whatever you want to me." "I just want you better first."

"Ok we'll postpone."

"Ok."

"Mr. Bourne it's time." A nurse said.

"Ok." He looked at Alex. "I'll be fine I promise." She got tears in her eyes. "Alex don't cry." "Give me a kiss." They kissed. He was wheeled into the operating room.

A week later Alex at the arena. She got a message Stephanie Mcmahon wanted to see her. She went to her office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." She said. She went in.

"Hi Stephanie."

"Hi Alex." "Sit down."

"You wanted to see me."

"Yeah." "We're not all here yet." There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Randy walked in.

"You wanted to see me Stephanie."

"Yes sit down." He sat down. "I wanted to talk to you two about a storyline you'll be in with each other." Alex and Randy looked at each other. "How it's gonna start is Sheamus is going to try to attack Alex and Randy will save you."

"Will this storyline be romantic?" Alex asked.

"We haven't decided yet." "We're just gonna see how it goes for now." "You can go." They left.

"Looks like we're working together."

"Yeah, great." Alex said rolling her eyes. Randy laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing you just haven't looked at me like that in a long time."

"I know I have to work with you but outside of work leave me alone." She walked away.

**Thank you to every one whose reviewed keep doing it**


	16. Chapter 16

Alex was so mad she had to do a storyline with Randy. Not half as mad as John was though. He went to Stephanie and even Vince to try and get it canceled and they both said no. Alex knew all she could do was make the best of it. She didn't know how she was going to do that but she was do that but she was gonna find a way. She missed Evan so much. It had only been two weeks since his surgery. He was still in the hospital. She still didn't tell him about the storyline with Randy. He knew they used to date. She had to tell him because they were starting it tonight. Alex was in her hotel room when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Baby I miss you."

"Who's this?"

"Your fiancée."

"Mark Walhbreg?"

"No the other one."

"George Clooney?"

"No the other one."

"Oh Evan right?"

"Yeah." He said laughing.

"I'm just playing baby." "I miss you to."

"What's up?"

"Nothing just waiting to go to the arena."

"I wish you were here with me."

"Me to but I wouldn't have anywhere to sleep." "You're in that rehabilitation center."

"You can sleep in my bed with me."

"We both know what happens when we sleep in the same bed, well usually."

"Don't get me started Alex."

"What am I turning you on?"

"Yeah." "You should come see me."

"I gotta work."

"You'd rather be with me then work right?"

"Yeah but you know I have to work."

"I know." "I want to cuddle with you though."

"Is that all you wanna do?"

"No."

"I knew it."

"Can you blame me?"

"No I'm pretty hot." "Just think about what we did on our one year anniversary in the back of the limo." "That should hold you over."

"Oh yeah, that was so much fun."

"Honey I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"I've been put in a storyline."

"That's great."

"I don't think you'll think that when you know who they paired me with."

"Who?"

"Randy."

"Randy Orton?" "Your ex-boyfriend Randy?"

"Yeah." "Are you mad?"

"Does he have to kiss you?"

"They don't know if it's gonna go in that direction yet."

"Oh man."

"You're mad aren't you?"

"No I just don't like it." "I'm sorry." "I trust you, I just don't trust him."

"I can handle him."

"I know when are you starting this storyline?"

"Tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yeah." "I gotta go."

"I'll be watching." "I love you."

"I love you to honey." "Bye."

Alex was at the arena in John's locker room. He was going off about her storyline with Randy.

"If that son of a bitch lays one finger on you I'm gonna kill him." John said.

"John calm down."

"How could they put you in a storyline with him?"

"They're just doing it for business they don't know we used to date." John got a disgusted look on his face.

"Please don't remind me of that."

"Sorry."

"I'm just glad you came to your senses and figured out what a bastard he is."

"Yeah." "I gotta go."

"Ok." As she was walking out the door Melina was coming in.

"Hi Alex."

"Hey Melina."

"What's wrong with John?" She whispered.

"He's pissed because I'm starting that storyline with Randy tonight." She whispered back. "I gotta go see ya."

"Bye." Alex left. Melina sat next to John on the couch. "Hi honey."

"Hey."

"What's a matter?"

"I'm just stressed over Alex working with Orton." "I don't like it."

"Alex can handle herself."

"I know I just don't trust him."

"Want me to make you feel better?" She said kissing him. "I will."

"Come here." They kissed. "Mel I love you." He mumbled against her lips.

"I love you to."

Alex was walking down the hall. She stopped at Randy's locker room door. She knocked he didn't answer. She opened the door.

"Randy?" His back was to her he couldn't hear her because he had earbuds in. He was in nothing but his wrestling gear. Alex tried not to but she couldn't help but check him out for a couple seconds. She forgot what a nice body he had. She tapped him on the shoulder he jumped. He took his earbuds out.

"Hey."

"Hi." "I just wanted to make sure we both knew what we were doing out there night." They discussed it and Alex was about to leave.

"Hey Alex."

"What?"

"Do you really not want to work with me?"

"I wouldn't mind if you knew how to behave."

"I will from now on I promise."

"Ok good." "How's what's her name?"

"Samantha?"

"Yeah."

"She's fine."

"Good see you out there." She left.

Alex was doing a promo in the ring about her Diva's championship match in three weeks when Sheamus's music hit. She stayed in the ring. When he got in ring he grabbed her by her hair. Randy came running down Sheamus let go of Alex. She rolled out of the ring. Sheamus went to kick Randy but he missed and Randy hit an RKO.

A week later a match was made for Raw. Randy and Alex versus Sheamus and Michelle Mcool. Alex and Randy won. John watched as they celebrated together in the ring. They got to the back.

"That was fun." Alex said.

"Yeah it was." "You know next week you're supposed to come down to the ring with me right?"

"Yeah."

"Do you wanna go have dinner?"

"Randy-

"Just as friends I swear."

"Ok give me about a half hour."

"Ok." They both went and got ready. Alex was walking down the hall.

"Hey Alex." She turned around.

"What's up John?"

"You look nice where are you going?"

"Nowhere."

"Wanna go for a drink with me and Mel?"

"No I'm tired."

"Ok."

Randy was putting cologne on in his locker room. He looked at himself in the mirror

"This is not a date." He thought to himself. "I love Samantha." There was a knock on his door. He answered it.

"Hi Alex."

"Hi ready."

"Yeah."

They drove to the restaurant in separate cars. They were sitting at there table.

"You look beautiful Alex."

"Thank you." "You look nice to."

"Thank you." "That was a great show tonight."

"Yeah."

"You thought you'd never be a wrestler."

"I'm glad I decided to do it I love it."

Randy walked Alex to her car. They were standing by the driver's side door.

"We have to do this again." Randy said. "It's nice to catch up."

"It's funny it kind of feels like old times." "John asked me where I going tonight and I lied."

"That is funny." Alex got her keys out of her purse.

"Well I'll see you later." Alex dropped her keys on the ground. "Oops." Her and Randy both went to pick them up and bumped there heads. "Ow." They both said. They laughed.

"There's that beautiful smile." They suddenly got quiet. Randy came closer to Alex. There lips were centimeters apart. Suddenly Alex's cell phone rang they both jumped.

"Hello?"

"Hi." Evan said.

"Hi baby." Alex said picking up her keys getting into her car and driving away. Leaving Randy standing alone.


	17. Chapter 17

Alex was excited. Her Diva's Championship match was in a few days. She was really nervous about it. She and Randy didn't talk about what almost happened three weeks ago. They acted like it didn't happened. Nothing close to it happened since. They hadn't been alone together other then work. There storyline was coming along nicely. It was decided that for now they would just be friends in the storyline. Alex would go down to the ring with Randy almost every match he had. They were having fun working together. Alex missed Evan. It had only been a month and a half. She got a few days off so she decided to go to Michigan to surprise him. He was still in the rehabilitation center. He told her it was a really nice place. She arrived there and asked for his room key. They gave it to her. She went up to his room and opened the door. The room looked like a hotel room. He was sleeping. She got on the bed.

"Evan." She said softly. "Evan." He slowly opened his eyes.

"Alex?"

"Hi baby, surprise."

"Come here." They kissed. "Hi."

"You surprised?"

"Yeah I missed you."

"I missed you to." "How's your leg?"

"I still got a long way to go but I'm getting better."

"Good I want you to come back as soon as possible."

"I was thinking, now after we get married it'll be next year." "I want us to try and have our first baby then." "What do you think?"

"Ok."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"I love you to."

"How's everybody at work?"

"Good everybody misses you."

"Do you?"

"Of course."

"I know Randy doesn't."

"Why are you bringing him up huh?"

"I know if it were up to him he'd make it so I'd never come back." "He wants you back I can tell."

"No he doesn't."

"Alex I know what I'm talking about." "I know it just by the way he looks at you."

"Evan we're just friends I promise."

"Do you have feelings for him?"

"No." "How could you think that?"

"You look like two teenagers in love every time I watch Raw."

"I'm leaving." She said getting off the bed and heading towards the door.

"Alex wait." Evan said grabbing his crutches and getting up. As quickly as he could he walked to the door. "Alex stop." She turned around and faced him.

"What?"

"I'm sorry." "I didn't mean it, please stay."

"I can't believe you don't trust me."

"I do trust you."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do." "Alex I love you."

"Yeah so much that you're accusing me of being in love with someone else."

"I'm sorry I'm jealous ok." "He gets to spend all this time with you and I'm stuck here."

"You're jealous?"

"Yeah." "I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to be I love you."

"I love you to." "Will you please stay?"

"Yes." "Sit down it's not good for you to be standing this long." They sat on the bed.

"Give me a hug." They hugged.

A couple days later it was the day of the pay per view. Alex was more nervous now then ever. Alex and Melina were at lunch.

"Are you excited about tonight?" Melina asked.

"Yeah but nervous."

"Why you're gonna kick Michelle's ass?"

"I'm not that cocky."

"You're gonna win."

"I hope."

"How are you and Randy getting along?"

"Good." "We've become really good friends."

"Even after what happened?"

"We're passed all that."

"Ok."

Alex arrived at the arena. She had just put her bags away.

"Alex." She turned around.

"Hey Randy."

"Hey." "How's the new champ?"

"I'm not the new champ yet."

"No but you will be."

"I'm nervous."

"You're gonna do great."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

"Thanks."

"Don't be nervous." "I was nervous when I had my first title shot."

"You came the youngest WWE Champion in history."

"I was still nervous." "Just go out there and give it your all."

"I will." "Thanks you made me feel a lot better."

"Good."

Alex went out for her match. It last about twenty minutes but she won. John met her backstage.

"Hey congratulations." He said. They hugged.

"Thanks it feels great."

"We have to celebrate tonight."

"Ok." After the show Alex, John and Melina went to the lobby bar. Alex only had one beer and left. As she went to get on the elevator Randy got on to.

"Hey Alex congratulations."

"Thanks." "Congratulations on defending your title."

"Thanks." "I knew you could do it." They got off the elevator and were walking down the hall.

"I still can't believe I won."

"I can." Randy was to his room they stopped walking.

"Well see ya." She said starting to walk away.

"Hey, do you wanna come in for a minute?" "I have a bottle of champagne." "I would like to make a toast to the new Diva's Champion."

"Ok but just for a minute." They went inside. He got the champagne and sat down beside her. "This is a little strange."

"What?"

"Me being in your room." Randy handed her, her glass.

"Cheers." They both drank it down. "Want some more?"

"Yeah." He poured them both some more. They both had two more glasses. "Well I better go." She said standing up. They walked to the door.

"So you're leaving me again."

"Again?"

"Do you have any idea how much it hurt the day broke up with me?"

"About as much as it hurt me to do it."

"It didn't seem like it."

"I loved you."

"I still love you."

"Randy-

"Ssh." "When we kissed on the beach it wasn't a mistake."

"I've gotta g- He kissed her. She pulled away and looked at him. "Randy stop."

"Please don't tell me to stop." "I love you so much."

"Randy please don't say that."

"It's true."

"You're drunk."

"No I'm not I know exactly what I'm saying." "You can't honestly tell me you don't have feelings for me to." "We belong together Alex." She started to cry. "Don't cry baby."

She kissed him. He kissed her back. They both moaned against each others lips. They continued to kiss as they found there way to the bed. As they laid down on the bed he started kissing her neck. She moaned. She took off his shirt. Her shirt was snapped up. Every time he unsnapped one he would kiss that spot. She would moan in response. Once it was unsnapped all the way, she slipped out of it. He unbuttoned her pants and kissed from her stomach up to her neck. She unbuttoned his pants. He kissed her lips. She rubbed his head. "I want you Alex." He groaned. He inserted himself into her. They both moaned. He slowly started to move. "Whose are you?" He groaned. "I'm all yours." She moaned. "Whose?" He groaned. "Yours Randy, yours all yours." "Oh Randy oh god." She moaned. "Alex oh Alex." He moaned. After about two hours they finished and went to sleep.

**Review please.**


	18. Chapter 18

Alex woke up the next morning. She opened her eyes. The first thing that caught her eye was the diamond from her engagement ring in the sunlight. She looked at it and felt guilty. This was way worse then the kiss. She slept with Randy this time. She broke her commitment to Evan. She looked over at Randy. He looked so happy and peaceful as he slept. She felt bad she knew last night never should've happened. She slowly got out of bed and found her clothes. She put on her pants. As she was snapping up her shirt Randy woke up. He opened his eyes rolled over and looked at her.

"Alex where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm leaving." She said putting on her shoes.

"Wait."

"No." Randy put on his boxers as Alex headed for the door.

"Alex stop." Just as she opened the door he put hand on it shutting it. She turned to face him.

"Don't do this Randy."

"Don't run away, stay."

"I'm not running away."

"Yes you are."

"What am I running away from huh?"

"Me, us, the way I know you feel about me."

"How do I feel about you?"

"You love me."

"No I don't."

"You don't?"

"No I love Evan Randy not you."

"If you love Evan then why did you make love to me?"

"I was drunk Randy, we both were."

"I was just as drunk as you were we both know we weren't that drunk."

"It was a m- He kissed her she let him but didn't kiss him back.

"No don't say that." "It wasn't a mistake it was wonderful."

"Randy have you forgotten I'm engaged to Evan?"

"You seemed to forget that last night."

"Like I tried to say, last night was a mistake."

"If you don't love me tell me you don't."

"I don't."

"No say I don't love you Randy."

"Let me go."

"Say it."

"I did."

"Alex why are you fighting this?"

"I love Evan!" She shouted with tears in her eyes.

"You belong with me baby, not him." "He doesn't love you the way I love you."

"What about Samantha huh?"

"I love you more." "Do you want me to break up with her because I will?"

"No because I'm not leaving Evan."

Alex please don't marry him." "I lov-

"No shut up!" "Shut up!" "Don't you get it even if I did love you, we can't be together because of John!" She shouted. She covered her mouth with her hand as she realized what she said.

"You're so scared of him you'd deny your feelings for me."

"I didn't mean that."

"Then why did you say it?"

"I don't know." "Listen Randy I love Evan."

"You said you were all mine."

"I said that because we were having sex."

"I suppose you didn't mean that either."

"Nope." "Let me go." "I don't love you now let me go." He took his hand off the door and she left.

After she showered her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey Alex it's Melina wanna hang out?"

"Sure I'll meet you at Starbucks."

"Ok I'll see you in twenty?"

"Ok." They met and got a table.

"How are you Alex?"

"Fine."

"What's wrong?"

"I did something."

"What?

"I cheated on Evan." She whispered.

"What?"

"I cheated on Evan."

"When?"

"Last night, I had sex with Randy."

"You did?"

"Yeah I was drunk we were drinking champagne." "He told me not to marry Evan."

"Do you still want to marry Evan?"

"Yes." "I love him."

"Do you love Randy?"

"No last night only happened because we were drunk."

"Did you like it?"

"I don't remember."

"Come on Alex."

"I don't." She lied.

"Alex you know I won't tell anyone but this has to stop."

"It already has I'm not going to be alone with Randy anymore."

"I've heard that before."

"I mean it this time."

"Just listen ok." "If you do love Randy don't marry Evan." "Don't make that mistake."

"Don't worry Melina I love Evan."

"Ok."

"I gotta ok."

Randy was sitting in his room when there was a knock on his door. He answered it.

"Hi baby."

"Sam." He said surprised. She kissed him.

"What's wrong Randy?"

"Nothing I'm just really surprised." "Come in." They went in and sat down on the couch. She kissed him again.

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you to." "How long are you staying?"

"Two months."

"Great."

"Congratulations on keeping your title."

"Thanks."

"I saw Amber won the women's belt."

"Her name's Alex."

"Oh."

"I'm glad you're here." They kissed.

Alex was at the arena she didn't want but she went to Randy's locker room. He was sitting on the couch.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." Sam came out of the bathroom.

"Alex this is my girlfriend Samantha." "Sam this is Alex."

"Hi Samantha nice to meet you." Alex said.

"Nice to meet you to Alex."

"Well I'm obviously intruding." "Randy why don't you meet me in catering in five minutes."

"Ok." Alex left.


	19. Chapter 19

A month had passed since Samantha showed up. Alex didn't like having her around. Samantha never left Randy's side. She was always around. Sometimes Alex felt like Randy would rub his relationship with Samantha in her face. Alex didn't understand why she cared. She didn't understand why she let Randy get to her. She wished Evan was back. There was still months until that happened. Professionally Alex and Randy's relationship couldn't have been better. They were still just friends in the storyline but there were a number of fans that wanted them to be more. Randy was sitting in his hotel room when Samantha walked through the door.

"Hi sweetie." He said.

"Randy I was cleaning out your old suitcase and I found a letter."

"What kind of letter?" Sam pulled out a piece of paper. It looked old. She opened it and started to read it.

"My dearest Randy, words cannot express how much I miss you." "Being away from you is so hard." "I'm supposed to be working right now but all I can do is think of you." "I know it's only been two weeks but I feel like it's been forever." "I miss waking up with you." "I miss falling asleep in your arms." "Making love until sunrise." "I can't wait until we see each other again." "I'm all yours." "I love you." "Alex."

Sam looked angry.

"Well." She said angrily.

"Sam sit down."

"No."

"Alex is my ex-girlfriend."

"I see and when were you planning on telling me this?"

"I'm sorry I should have told you."

"You were never gonna tell me were you?"

"No."

"I knew it."

"It's not important."

"You kept this letter all this time."

"I forgot about it."

"I could feel something between you since I got here and now I know what it is."

"There's nothing between us Sam."

"Do you love her?"

"What?"

"Do you?"

"No." "She doesn't love me either." "She engaged to someone."

"I never see her with anybody."

"Her fiancée is out with an injury."

"Do you think she's prettier then me?"

"No." "Sam I'm sorry." "There's nothing between Alex and me anymore."

"Really?" She sat down next to him.

"Yes." "Samantha I love you."

"I love you to Randy." "I'm sorry to."

"It's ok." "Forgive me?"

"Yeah."

"Good give me a kiss." They kissed.

Alex was at the arena. She was listening to her Ipod alone. She felt someone tap her on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Samantha.

"Hi Sam." Alex said.

"Listen Alex stay away from Randy he's mine."

"What?"

"I know you used to date him."

"Did he tell you?"

"No."

"Sam I don't want Randy, I'm happily engaged." She said holding up her left hand.

"I see the way you look at him."

"You're seeing what you want to see."

"I know what I'm seeing."

"I love my fiancée."

"You still love Randy don't you?"

"Jesus Sam don't you listen, I have a fiancée I love him."

"You know I see why Randy broke up with you."

"For your information I broke up with him."

"I'm surprised he even went out with you at all." "Skanks aren't usually his type."

"Neither are stuck up bitches so I don't know why he's with you."

"Yeah he was with me earlier in our bedroom to, it was great." Alex thought about bringing up what happened last month between her and Randy but she didn't.

"Is that supposed to make me angry?"

"I know you won't admit it but I know it does."

"I don't have time for this." Alex walked away. She went into the divas locker room. Melina was there.

"Hey Alex."

"That fucking little bitch."

"Who?"

"Samantha." "That bitch had the nerve to call me a skank."

"Why did she do that?"

"She found out I used to date Randy."

"How?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think Randy told her?"

"I don't think so." "She said she was surprised Randy dated me because he doesn't date skanks."

"Ooh."

"Yeah she's bitch." "She even told me they had sex today, like that was supposed to bother me."

"Did it?"

"No." "God she's such a bitch." "I should have told her, yeah well we had sex for three hours last month and he didn't mention you once."

"Three hours huh?" "I thought you didn't remember it."

"Ok I lied."

"I knew it." "So you did like it?"

"Ok I did." "That's not the point."

"It sounds to me like you're jealous of Sam."

"I am not jealous of that bitch."

"It's ok."

"I'm not jealous." "So what if he brings her flowers like he used to do for me." "Or that he tells her he loves her." "Or that she gets to be with him everyday." Her cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Stephanie wants to see us in ten minutes." Randy said.

"Ok see you in a couple minutes bye."

"Bye." Alex changed her clothes. She had on one of the shortest skirts she owned. As she went up by Stephanie's door Randy and Sam standing there. Randy saw Alex and kissed Sam.

"See you in a little while honey I love you." Sam said.

"I love you to." As Sam passed Alex she gave her a death glare.

"Hi Randy."

"Hi Alex." Alex knew Randy was checking her out.

"We can probably go in now." They knocked and went in. Stephanie told them to sit down.

"Alex, Randy we've decided to turn your storyline romantic." Stephanie said. "That will mean more time with each other." "I hope that's not a problem."

"Not at all." They both said.

"Good you'll make the change next week." "You can go now." They stood outside her office.

"Great now I have to be your girlfriend, just perfect." Alex said.

"You didn't used to mind."

"Don't start Randy see you next week."


	20. Chapter 20

Alex and Randy were making the switch in there storyline tomorrow. No one knew yet. Randy hadn't told Samantha and Alex hadn't told Evan or anyone else. She didn't want to do it but her hands were tied. She knew it would be really awkward. Especially given there past and what happened between them recently. To make it worse she also had John to worry about. She knew that he would go ballistic. She was sure Samantha would want to kill her to. She had such a headache. She was sitting in her hotel room when there was a knock at her door. She answered it. It was John he looked angry.

"What's wrong John?" Alex asked.

"When you planning on telling me about this little change that's been made in your storyline?"

"John please I don't need this right now."

"No way in hell this is happening, no way."

"There's nothing I can do."

"Say no."

"You know as well as I do, I can't do that."

"If he even looks at you the wrong way I'll-

"Oh my god John, shut the fuck up." "I can handle him."

"Alex you're my little sister." "If I don't look out for you who will?"

"I don't need to be looked after I'm grown now."

"I know." "I just worry."

"Well don't."

"I just don't want anything to happened to you."

"John I have a million things at once stressing me out right now and I don't need your stupid bullshit to."

"Ok I'm sorry I'll go." He left. As soon as he did Alex's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Alex said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Evan said.

"I already know what this is about." "I was going to tell you."

"When tomorrow when I saw you two making out on Raw?"

"Wait a minute how do you even know?"

"John called me."

"Of course I should have known." "Evan I know you're mad but like I told John I can't do anything."

"Whatever."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means what it means."

"Yeah that really makes a lot of sense."

"This whole situation doesn't make sense."

"It's business, only business what don't you understand about that?"

"You're more naive then I thought if you think he only looks at this as business."

"Oh so now I'm naïve huh?"

"Alex I'm sorry I didn't mean-

"No I'm sick of people saying I can't take of myself."

"Honey I-

"You know what don't waste your breath this conversation's over." She hung up and started crying.

Two floors up Randy and Samantha were fighting.

"Sam it's just for tv."

"Bullshit."

"It's my job just my job." "I don't get mad when you work."

"I don't make out with any of my ex-boyfriends at work."

"I'm glad you trust me thanks a lot."

"I do trust you I don't trust that skank."

"Don't you call her that."

"Why that's what she is."

"You don't even know her."

"See you say you don't care about her and you're defending her."

"No it's just I know what she is and I know what she isn't." "Don't call her that again."

"I still don't understand why you couldn't say no."

"I can't refuse orders from my boss I could get fired."

"You could have said no if you wanted to."

"No I couldn't have."

"Yeah because you don't love me."

"What?"

"If you loved me you would have said no."

"Sam me having to do what my bosses tell me has nothing to do with me loving you or not loving you."

"I'm leaving, I'm going home." She said getting her suitcase and starting to pack.

"Your overreacting Samantha."

"It's over."

"Fine."

"Fine." She was to the door and turned around. "This time it's for good I'm never coming back."

"Bye."

"I hate you." She slammed the door. After a few minutes Randy got out his cell phone and dialed Alex's number.

"Hello?" She said tearfully.

"Alex what's wrong?"

"Oh hey Randy, nothing I'm ok." "I had a fight with John, then I had a fight with Evan."

"I kind of know where you're coming from." "I just got in a fight with Sam."

"Must be a full moon tonight or something."

"Actually we were fighting because of the change in our storyline."

"How ironic that's exactly what I was fighting with Evan and John about."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"My fight with Sam kind of went to an extreme."

"What do you mean?"

"We broke up."

"I'm sorry."

"Why?" "It has nothing to do with you."

"Yeah right."

"No really." "That's not why I called." "I called because I wanted to know if you wanted to meet before the show, to discuss how we should do it."

"Ok see you tomorrow."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

The next day they met in his locker room. They were sitting on the couch.

"How are you today Alex?" Randy asked.

"I'm better."

"Good."

"How are you?"

"Fine."

"Good." "Randy do you think I'm naïve?"

"No who said that?"

"Evan."

"Well he has no clue what he's talking about." "You're one of the strongest women I know."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you." "Ok so how are we gonna play this out."

"Well we'll just be talking here then I'll unexpectedly kiss you." "I'll apologize then you kiss me."

"Ok." "Lets do it." "Lets just adlib for now."

"I had fun last week."

"Me to it was a fun- He kissed her and pulled away.

"I'm so sorry." She kissed him.

"I think we got it."

"Yeah that was perfect." He smiled.

"What?"

"I was just thinking about the first time we kissed for real."

"Our first date on the hood of your car."

"Yep."

"That was a fun night." Randy looked at her. He kissed her for real. It became more passionate. She turned towards him. She knew where this would go if she didn't stop it. She stood up. "I gotta go." She left before Randy could say anything.


	21. Chapter 21

Two weeks passed since Alex and Randy kissed in his locker room. They hadn't talked about it. Every time Alex felt like Randy was going to bring it up she would leave the room. She regretted it, not so much that she did but that she knew Randy would take it the wrong way. She only kissed him out of anger and frustration. Being mad at Evan and John was no excuse for her to kiss Randy. She hadn't talked to John or Evan for two weeks. Evan called her every day but she didn't answer her phone. She just avoided John. She was sitting in her hotel room when there a knock on her door. She answered it.

"What John?" She said.

"You're still mad at me?"

"Kind of."

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Let me buy you lunch."

"Ok."

They were at the restaurant.

"Alex I'm sorry." "I know I go a bit overboard sometimes." "I know you can take care of yourself now." "I'll back off I promise."

"Ok but whenever you don't like something going on with my job, don't try to go over my head and change it." "I'm handling it fine."

"I know I'm sorry I did that."

"It's ok I forgive you."

"Good." "You should really talk to Evan he misses you."

"Did he say that?"

"That's all he's been saying for the last two weeks." Every time you avoid one of his calls, you know who he calls?"

"You?"

"That's right."

"What do you guys talk about?"

"You how he misses you, how much he loves you, how sorry he is."

"Well he shouldn't have called me naïve." "I already have an overprotective brother, I don't need an overprotective fiancée."

"When he said he was just mad about you and Orton." "All I know is he's a mess right now."

"Why it's not like we're breaking up we had a fight."

"Yeah, he feels terrible."

"How's Melina?"

"Good she's visiting her parents this week." "I miss her."

"Aw."

"If I tell you something you promise not to tell her?"

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna ask her to marry me."

"You are?"

"Yeah not until next year though." "I already picked out the ring."

"Why are you waiting a year?"

"One wedding's already coming up soon."

"I know well if we make up by then."

"I'm sure you will."

A couple days later Alex was at the arena. She knocked on Randy's locker room door.

"Come in." He said. She went in. "Hey."

"Hi."

"You don't have to knock you know." She sat next to him on the couch.

"I know but what if you're naked or something?"

"It's not like you haven't seen everything I have before." She laughed.

"Randy, you shouldn't talk to me like that I'm a married woman, almost."

"Not yet." "Alex I want to talk about when we kissed."

"I gotta go." She turned around Randy grabbed her by the arm gently and turned her back around facing him again.

"No I want to talk about it."

"Well I don't it was-

"A mistake?"

"Yeah."

"Why is it always a mistake?" "Why can't you ever say what you want?" Randy was getting a little angry. "Why can't you ever admit that you wanted it to?" "I let you say that time on the beach was a mistake." "When we had sex that wasn't a mistake and when we kissed again that wasn't a mistake." "We both wanted it."

"I only kissed you because I was angry." "I'm sorry." "I didn't mean to hurt you." He let her go.

"It's one excuse after another."

"It's not an excuse, I was angry!" She yelled. "Everybody in my life is always trying to tell me I can't take care of myself and trying to be overprotective!" "I'm sick of it!" "I turned to you to comfort me! "I'm sorry ok!" "I turned to you because you're the only one that I love that doesn't do that! Randy smiled.

"I'm the only one that you what?" Alex's eyes widened. She just now realized what she told Randy.

"I didn't mean to say that." She said nervously.

"Yes you did." "Say it again."

"I gotta go." She went for the door as quick as she could she knew Randy would try to stop her. She had her hand on the knob when Randy put his hand on the door.

"Alex it's ok."

"No it's not ok, it's wrong."

"What we have isn't wrong baby, it was never wrong." "It was always right." "I fell in love with from the moment I saw you in the parking lot."

"I'm engaged."

"I know you don't love him the way you love me."

"Randy let me go."

"No."

"Please."

"No you're not running away again." She turned and faced him.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"I love you."

"It's wrong." "I'm supposed to love just Evan."

"Say it Alex."

"Fine, I love you Randy." "I try not to love you but I love you."

"I've waited so long for you to say that." "I love you to." He kissed her. She kissed him back. Then broke it.

"Wait Randy, we can't."

"Why?"

"It's wrong."

"No it isn't." "Every time our lips touch that's never wrong." He kissed her again. She gave in and kissed him back. Her hands were all over his back. She started rubbing his head. He groaned. She took his shirt off. He unzipped hers and threw on the ground. He started to kiss her neck. "Do you love me Alex?" He said. "Yes." She moaned. "How much?" "So much Randy." She moaned. He carried her to the couch and laid her down. Kissing her again as he did. As they were kissing her hands were moving down his chest, to his stomach to his jeans. She undid his pants. He undid hers. He sucked on her neck. "Mmmm, oh Randy." She moaned. He did that for a few minutes before kissing her again. He felt goose bumps on her skin. "Is this a mistake to?" He asked in-between kisses. "No I want this, I want you." She felt him go inside of her and slowly start to move. She moaned. "Are you mine?" He groaned. "I'm all yours." "Mmmm, oh Randy don't stop." She moaned. "Alex you're so fucking sexy." He groaned. After the finished they were getting dressed.

"Alex."

"What?"

"Will you marry me?"


	22. Chapter 22

Alex couldn't believe what was happening. She just confessed to Randy that she loved him and slept with him. He had just asked her a question. She didn't think she heard him right. She looked at him.

"What?" She asked.

"Will you marry me?"

"You're serious?"

"I've never been more serious." "Please don't say no." "I'll make you so happy I promise." "I want you to be mine forever." "I want you to have my children." "I love you."

"John would kill me."

"I don't care about John." "This isn't about him, this is about us." "Don't let him stand in our way anymore." "Show him that you're not a defenseless little girl anymore." "You're strong and you can make your own choices, make the right one Alex."

"What about Evan?" "I love you Randy but I love him to."

"I know you love me more."

"I made a commitment to Evan." "I've been with him for over a year."

"I was committed to Sam to but when she told me she was leaving I didn't care because I wanted you." "Can you honestly say that you want to be with him for the rest of your life?" "Is that the life you want?" "Or do you want a life with me?"

"I don't know." She started to cry. "I don't wanna hurt him and I don't wanna hurt you."

"You're thinking about what your brother wants to aren't you?" "Don't think about what he wants." "It's about what you want."

"I don't know what I want." "Part of me wants you." "Part of me wants to say yes to you." "Then part of me wants Evan." "Just because my feelings never went away for you doesn't mean that I can break it off with him just like that."

"They never went away?"

"Never."

"Neither did my feelings for you." "That's why I know we're supposed to be together." "Us, not you and Evan." "Us." "Please Alex say that you'll marry me."

"Can I think about it?"

"Ok but don't take to long."

"I won't." "I have to go."

"Why?"

"I have a match and I have to go change."

"Ok." She got up and walked to the door. Randy was behind her. She turned around. He kissed her. "Alex make me a promise."

"Ok what?"

"Promise me that when you decide you make the decision for you, not for someone else."

"I promise Randy."

"Good." He kissed her again. "Are you coming back after your match?"

"No I want to be alone."

"Ok." "I love you."

"I love you to bye."

"Bye."

She went to the divas locker room. When she got there, there was a big bouquet of roses with her name on them and perfumes and cards and candy. There was a card in with the roses she took it out. It read.

Dear Alex,

I was wrong. It's all my fault. Please forgive me baby. I love you. – Evan

She broke down and sobbed. After her match was over she went back to the hotel. She decided to call Melina.

"Hello?" Melina said.

"Hey Melina."

"Alex?"

"Yeah."

"It's after midnight it's everything ok."

"Not really." "I'm sorry I shouldn't have called while you're with your parents."

"They've been asleep for hours, what's up?"

"I'm in love with Randy."

"So you finally admit it huh?"

"You knew?"

"Of course I knew." "Did you tell Randy yet?"

"Yeah then we uh, had sex in his locker room."

"You had sex at the arena?"

"Yeah." "After we were done and getting dressed he asked me to marry him."

"Oh my god what?"

I know I still can't believe it."

"What did you say?"

"I said I'd think about it."

"What about Evan?"

"I love Evan, I do but I love Randy to."

"Who do you love more?"

"I don't know." "Then on top of everything else I have John to worry about." "If I break it off with Evan and say yes to Randy, John will kill him."

"This has to be your decision Alex." "Not John's, not Evan's, not Randy's, yours."

"John would hate me again."

"Would you be happy?" "That's what you have to ask yourself Alex would you be happy." "I want you to know that even if John did act like he did before I'll always be here for you."

"Thank you."

"Try to get some rest ok."

"I'll try."

"Call me tomorrow."

"I will."

"Everything's gonna be ok." "Ok?"

"I wish it was that simple." "Thanks for talking to me."

"You know I'm always here if you need me."

"I know." "Melina don't tell-

"John I know." "Don't worry I won't."

"Ok bye."

A couple days passed Alex at the arena. Other then working with Randy, Alex didn't talk to him much at all. She went to John's locker room.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey."

"Alex." She heard a familiar voice say. She turned around. Evan was standing there in a leg brace.

"Oh my god Evan, what are you doing here?" She said completely shocked.

"I wanted to see you." "I'm so sorry." "I love you so much."

"I gotta go Evan I have a match we'll talk later." She hurried out of there as quick as she could. After the show she asked Evan to come to her hotel room. They sat on the couch.

"Baby I'm sorry I was upset." He said.

"Evan I'm sorry to, I'm sorry but I have to do this." She took her ring off and handed it to him. "I can't marry you." He got a shocked look on his face.

"Alex please don't do this I'm sorry."

"It has nothing to do with that." "I love you Evan but I love someone else more." She started crying a little.

"Randy right?"

"Yeah." "I'm sorry."

"You know I think in the back of my mind I always knew."

"I never meant to hurt you." "I'm so sorry."

"All I want is for you to be happy Alex."

"You'll find the right woman someday." "I want you to know that you didn't do anything wrong." "You're great and you treated me great."

"Well I guess I should go." He said standing up. He walked to the door and turned around. "Bye Alex."

"Bye Evan."

A couple hours after Evan left Alex went to Randy's room and knocked on the door. He answered.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

"Yeah." She went in.

"I've decided."

"What did you decide?"

"Ask me again." "Ask me to marry you."

"Ok but let me do it right this time." He went to his bag and pulled out a box. He went back over to Alex and got down on one knee. "Alex will you marry me?"

"Yes." Randy smiled and put the ring her finger. He stood up and they hugged.

"I'm so glad you said yes."

"On one condition."

"Just name it."

"I want to get married right now, today."

"Why so quick?"

"I know if John finds out about our engagement he'll do everything he can to stop us." "If we get married now they'll be nothing he can say or do."

"Ok let's find a church."

They found a church. They put on some dress clothes and went to the church.

"Randy do you take Alex- The minister started to say.

"Yes I do." Randy said.

"Alex do you take Randy to be your husband?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride." They kissed.

They went back to the hotel. When they went to walk in the room, Randy picked her up carried her inside and put her on the bed.

"We're married." She said happily.

"Yes we are."

"I love you."

"I love you to, Mrs. Orton." They kissed. "Whose are you?" He asked in-between kisses.

"I'm all yours, forever."


	23. Chapter 23

The next morning Alex woke up. She looked next to her and saw Randy, her husband. She still couldn't believe they were married. It felt really good to do what she wanted to do for once and not what someone else wanted her to. She loved Randy and she knew he loved her, they were going to be happy together. No matter what John said or did. The days of him interfering in her happiness were over. However she also knew John wouldn't make it easy on her and Randy. She was afraid for Randy she didn't know what John would do, once he found out they weren't only back together they were married. She got out of bed to go to the bathroom. When she got back in Randy's grip tighten around her waist. He kissed her on the back of her neck.

"Good morning beautiful." He said.

"Good morning." She said rolling over to face him. "Did I wake you up?"

"Yeah but it's ok."

"Sorry."

"Come here." They kissed. He put his arm around her she laid on his chest. "This is so nice." "I love holding you."

"I love it to."

"I just wish I could have given you the wedding you deserved."

"I loved our wedding."

"I know but wouldn't you have liked your family to be there?" "Wouldn't you have liked to have been in a wedding dress, with your friends in those different colored dresses?"

"Those are bridesmaids baby." She said with a laugh. "I would have liked that but I didn't need all that." "The only person I needed is right here next to me." "Now I can proudly say that my name is Alex Orton."

"I love the sound of that."

"Me to." Randy noticed a worried look on Alex's face.

"What's wrong Alex?"

"Nothing."

"Alex." She looked up at him

"I'm just worried."

"Well if it's about Cena don't be."

"It is and I am."

"Nothing's gonna happened."

"When he found out we were together last time he broke your nose and that's just when we were dating."

"That's not going to happened this time."

"How do you know?"

"I'm not letting it happened this time."

"I'm scared."

"There's nothing to be scared of baby I promise."

"What if- He kissed her passionately and held her tighter.

"Everything is gonna be ok." He said as he ran his fingers through her hair. "I'm gonna be right there with you when you tell him."

"Are you sure you wanna to be there?"

"Yeah unless you don't want me to be."

"I want you to be."

"Ok." "Have I ever told you how sexy you look in my t-shirt?"

"No."

"Well you do."

"Thanks."

"You're gonna give me babies right?"

"Yeah."

"How soon?"

"How soon do you want them?"

"Right now."

"Well I think it takes a couple months." She said laughing. He laughed to. They kissed. He got on top of her as they were kissing.

"I love you so much Alex." He said in-between kisses.

"I love you to Randy."

A couple floors up there was a knock on John's door. He answered it. It was Evan.

"Hey what are you doing up here?"

"Alex broke up with me last night."

"What why?"

"She left me for Randy." John was furious.

"She did what!"

"She said that she loved him more then me and that she couldn't marry me."

"That motherfucker!" "I knew this would happened." "I warned him." "He's fucking dead."

"I figured you'd want to hear it from me."

"Thanks for telling me."

Alex and Randy were at the arena in his locker room.

"I'm gonna go get some coffee." "Want me to bring you back anything?" Randy asked.

"A coke."

"Ok." Randy left leaving the door open slightly. Alex decided to call Melina.

"Hello?" Melina said.

"Hey Melina it's Alex." "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I married Randy last night."

"What you married him?"

"Yeah I decided I wanted to be with him."

"Does John know yet?"

"No I'm gonna tell him as soon as Randy comes back."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks." "If John asks you if you know anything just play dumb."

"I will."

"He'll probably be in a pretty bad mood for awhile after you come back."

"I figured that." "I'll try to calm him down."

"Good luck."

"So how's married life?"

"Great." "We're trying to have a baby."

"So I'm gonna be an aunt?"

"Yeah if John ever wants to see it."

"Sure he'll wanna see it." They continued talking.

Randy got his coffee and Alex's coke. He was getting ready to go back to his locker room when he heard.

"Orton!" He turned around.

"Cena what do you want?"

"Do you think you can just seduce my sister and get away with it?" He said starting to step closer to Randy. Randy put the coffee and coke down.

"I didn't seduce Alex." John went to hit him but he ducked. Randy hit John and drove his back into the wall. He put his forearm into his throat applying just enough pressure to hold him in place. They were looking at each other with pure hate in there eyes. "Listen to me asshole!" "I love Alex and she loves me!" "You better get used to me." "I'm your brother-in-law now." He said showing him his wedding ring.

"You married Alex?"

"Yes I did." That enraged John. He broke free from Randy's grip and slammed him back first into the pop machine. Alex heard it and got a bad feeling.

"Melina I got to call you back." Alex said. She went to the door and looked out into the hallway. She saw Randy and John trading punches at the end of the hall. She ran down there as fast as she could. "Stop it! She yelled when she got to them. By this time other people could hear it to and came to break it up. Once they were pulled apart John looked Alex and said.

"He's lying right you didn't marry him."

"Yes I did I love him John." She showed him her ring.

"How could you?"

"I'm doing what I want John." "I know you don't like Randy but I don't care anymore."

"Fine Alex, you wanna be married to Orton go ahead." "Just don't expect me to be in your life."

"Fine I don't want a selfish bastard for a brother anyway." "You can go to hell." John walked away. She turned to Randy. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." They hugged.


	24. Chapter 24

Alex and John had not talked to each for three months. It was decided by Stephanie Mcmahon to turn the Randy, John Alex situation into part of Randy and Alex's storyline. With the exception of Randy and Alex being married. It was also decided that if John and Randy had any physical altercations that were not work related they would be suspended. Everything was going to come to a head in a week. John and Randy were fighting each other in Hell In The Cell. Alex was really nervous about it. Ever since she found out about it last month she was throwing up every morning. She knew they would try to kill each other. Other then that she couldn't have been happier with Randy. She loved being married to him. Every one on the Raw roster had a few days off. So Alex and Randy went home to St. Louis. This was only her second time being there since moving in. They walked through the front door and sat down on the couch.

"It's good to be home." She said.

"Yeah it is."

"I really needed this."

"Alex." He said grabbing her hand. "I know that you've been stressed lately with losing your belt, and this whole situation with Cena."

"Yeah."

"It's ok I'm gonna be fine."

"I know but you know how dangerous those types of matches are."

"I'll be fine I promise."

"I just don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

"Come here." She laid on his chest. He put his arms around her. "Listen ok, nothing's gonna happened I might have a few bruises after the match but that's all." "Stop worrying." She looked up at him.

"I'll try." Her cell phone rang. Randy let her go so she could answer it. "Hello?"

"Hi Alex."

"Hi dad."

"How are you?"

"Good."

"How's Randy?"

"He's good."

"You have the next few days off right?"

"Yeah."

"I'd like to get to know Randy a little better I haven't really spoken to him since you got married." "What would you say to coming home for a few days, you and him I mean?"

"Hang on I'll ask." She took the phone away from her ear. "Honey my dad wants us to go to his house for a couple days."

"That depends anybody else gonna be there." She put the phone back up to her ear.

"Dad John's not gonna be there right?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok hold on." She took the phone away from her ear again. "It'll be just us three."

"Ok we'll go." She put the phone back up to her ear.

"Ok dad we'll be there."

"Ok great." "So I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah."

In Miami Florida where John and Melina were Melina was just getting home. John hadn't been in the greatest mood but having Melina with him made it a little better. She went into the living room.

"John?"

"Yeah." He said walking into the living room.

"Hey." She could tell he was upset.

"Hey." He said sitting on the couch. She sat next to him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just stuff."

"Alex stuff?"

"No this has nothing to do with Orton."

"John you can call her by her name you know."

"That is her name now."

"Baby I know you're mad at her but-

"But nothing." "I don't need her." "All I need is you." They kissed and laid down on the couch. Melina was kissing John's neck.

"Baby."

"Yeah?"

"You love me don't you?"

"Yeah you're about to find out how much."

"Please talk to Alex." He pulled away from her.

"No."

"For me, please." "Please."

"No Melina." She got up.

"Fine I guess you don't love me after all." He got up.

"Mel you know I love you." "Come on give me a kiss."

"No."

"Melina."

"Goodnight John." "Don't bother coming to bed tonight." "You can sleep in the guest room." She went upstairs.

The next day Alex and Randy walked through the front door of her dad's house. They walked into the living room.

"Hi dad."

"Hi Alex." They hugged. "Hello Randy."

"Hello sir." They all sat down.

"How are you dad?"

"Good." "Randy Alex tells me you used to be in the military.

"Yes sir."

"Army?"

"Marines." After they all talked for awhile Alex went upstairs to take a shower, leaving Randy and John Sr. alone.

"Sir I know we didn't get off on the right foot but I would like to try and put that behind us." Randy said.

"Do you honestly love my daughter?"

"Yes sir, more then anything." "I would like to have children with her someday."

"So this isn't just some scheme to get back at my son."

"No sir, my relationship with Alex has nothing to do with John."

"Ok Randy I believe you but if you break her heart, you won't have to worry about John you'll have to deal with me."

"I swear I would never hurt her."

After a few hours they had dinner and went to sleep. Randy woke up in the middle of the night. Alex wasn't beside him. He got up and went downstairs. The tv was on. Alex was sitting on the couch watching a home movie of when she graduated college. She and John were on the screen. Randy could her quietly crying.

"Alex you ok?" She turned off the tv and wiped her eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"What were you watching?"

"Oh just some tv." "Come on lets go back to bed." She said getting up.

Alex and Randy were at the arena. It was the night of the pay per view.

"Randy please be careful out there."

"I will be." "I gotta go."

"Ok." "I love you."

"I love you to." They kissed. When he left she got a brown paper bag out of her suitcase.

Once they were in the cell they were like animals slamming each other into the cell. They slammed each other into the door so many times that it broke. When they were outside John got a chair and repeatedly hit Randy with it. One shot at his forehead busted him open. He decided to climb the cell to get a little distance from John. John was right after him. They fought on the cell for a few minutes John put Randy on his shoulders and was about to Attitude Adjustment him through an announce table twenty feet below. Alex came running down speaking into a microphone.

"John don't do that please." He looked down at her. "Please don't." He looked like he was still gonna do it. "John please I'm pregnant!" He looked at her again. "For the sake of my baby, for the sake of your niece or nephew."

Randy got down on his own he crawled to the middle of the cell. John came after him when Randy hit an RKO out of nowhere. The cell roof broke and they fell. Alex watched in horror. After a few minutes Randy managed to put his arm over John and win.

They were both rushed to the hospital. Alex was by Randy's bed when he woke up.

"Randy are you ok?"

"I'll be alright." "You're pregnant?"

"Yeah." He hugged her.

"That's great." "I love you."

"I love you to."


	25. Chapter 25

Alex was five months pregnant. She was slightly starting to show. She was given a job by Stephanie as a temporary scriptwriter until she got off maternity leave. John had no response to her pregnancy. He treated her exactly the same. He hadn't said a word to Alex in eight months. She tried not to think about it very much. She loved being pregnant. Randy was so attentive to her. She thought it was so sweet. He was so excited he was going to be a father. He didn't think it was possible but Alex looked even more beautiful carrying his baby. Alex and Randy were at home. She was sitting upstairs on the bed watching tv. She heard the front door open and close.

"Alex?" Randy called.

"I'm in the bedroom honey." Randy went up the stairs and went into the room. He had a box in his hand big enough for a shirt to fit in. He went over kissed Alex and put the box in her lap. "What's this?"

"Open it it's for the baby." Alex took off the lid and pulled back the tissue paper. She lifted it out of the box. It was one of Randy's wrestling shirts but it was a onesie.

"Aw it's so cute." "I love it." "What if it's a girl though?"

"She can still wear it we'll be twins."

"That'll look so adorable."

"What time is your appointment today?"

"Two." She said putting the box beside her.

"We find out what it is today right?"

"Yeah."

"It's about time." He rubbed her stomach. "I can't wait until mommy and I get to meet you." "I love you." He kissed her stomach and looked at Alex. "I love you."

"I love you to." They kissed very slowly.

"Alex." He mumbled against her lips.

"Hmmm?"

"Whose are you?"

"I'm yours baby, I'm all yours."

"I love it when you say that." "It turns me on." She broke the kiss.

"I've gotta get ready."

"Ok." He said disappointed.

"Oh quit your pouting."

"I know you have to get ready." "Need help getting up." He stood up and held out his hand she stood up.

They went to the doctor. Alex was laying on a bed hooked to a sonogram machine. She and Randy were looking at the baby on the screen.

"You want to know the sex of the baby right?" The doctor said.

"Yes." Alex said.

"It's a girl."

"A girl." Randy said.

"Yes." The doctor said.

"Randy a little girl isn't that great." Alex said.

"It's so great." "I'm spoiling her rotten."

"Would you like some updated sonogram pictures?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." Alex said.

When they went home Alex called her dad.

"Hi dad."

"Hi Alex."

"Guess what."

"What?"

"It's a girl."

I'm getting a granddaughter?"

"Yeah."

"That's great." "Does John know?"

"No you know he won't talk to me." "I'll tell Melina and she'll tell him."

"You two really need work out your problems."

"Tell him not me, I'm more then willing to sit down and talk things out but he's being a stubborn ass." "Do you want me to e-mail you a sonogram picture?"

"Yeah."

"Ok I sent it."

"I'll check my e-mail right now." It took a few seconds. "Aw she's so cute."

"I know."

"Hey is Randy there?"

"Yeah he's right here."

"Put him on I wanna say hi."

"Ok." She gave the phone to Randy. "My dad wants to talk to you." He took the phone.

"Hello sir." Randy said.

"Hi Randy." "How are you?"

"Good."

"Are you excited to be having a little girl?"

"Yes I can't wait until she's born."

"You're probably nervous but don't worry it's perfectly normal." "I'm sure you'll be a great father."

"Thank you."

"Well I'm gonna go."

"Ok."

"Bye son."

"Bye." He hung up and looked at Alex.

"What?'

"When your dad said bye to me just now he said bye son."

"Really he called you son?"

"Yeah."

"Wow."

"I know."

A couple days later they were back to work. She and Randy were in his locker room.

"I just got a call from Melina." "She wants me to come to the diva's locker room." Alex said.

"Ok."

"I'll be back." She kissed him got up and went to the locker room. She opened the door.

"Surprise!" Everybody yelled. There were about fifteen women there.

"What's all this?" She said surprised.

"It's a baby shower." Melina said.

"Thank you."

Alex got tons of clothes bottles, toys and crib accessories. After it was all over Alex was helping Melina clean up.

"Melina thank you again."

"You're welcome."

"Do you want a new sonogram picture?"

"Yeah." Alex handed it to her. "Aw." "I hope you know she's staying with me at least once a week." Alex started crying. "What's wrong?"

"I wish John was as excited as you are." "He doesn't even care about the baby." She said through her tears.

"I'm sure he does."

"Does he ever say anything to you?"

"I wish I could say he does but honestly no." "He doesn't mention you or the baby at all."

"I knew it."

"That doesn't mean that deep down he doesn't care."

"He can hate Randy and he can hate me." "My baby has nothing to do with it, she's innocence." "How can he hate his own niece?" Melina hugged her.

"It's ok Alex."

Melina and John walked into there hotel room.

"Mel what's wrong you haven't said a word to me since we left the arena?"

"How does it feel?"

"What?

"How does it feel having someone you love not talk to you?"

"Don't start Melina."

"John, Alex loves you."

"Orton doesn't need anything from me she has her husband."

"Goddamnit she's your family!"

"She's the one who betrayed me."

"She didn't betray you she fell in love."

"Yeah with him."

"Well get the fuck over it." "They're married and having a baby, your niece."

"I'm going to bed."

"Fine I hope you enjoy the couch again tonight."

John was laying on the couch. He sat up he noticed the sonogram picture on the table. He picked it up looked at it and slowly a smile started to form.

**I was wondering for my next story if you'd like to see something new. If there's anything you'd like to see me add or take away let me know. I'm open to suggestions.**


	26. Chapter 26

Four more months had passed Alex was almost due. Her stomach had doubled in size. Nothing had changed between her and John. It had been a little over a year since they had last spoken. Alex had come to accept that John was never going to her speak to her again. She had it in her mind that maybe day one he would forgive her. Once they hit the year mark of not speaking it was clear to her that it was never going to happened. It hurt her but not as much as her knowing he wanted nothing to do with the baby. Since she was so far along she wasn't allowed to travel with the WWE anymore. Randy was gone she missed him. Tonight was there one year wedding anniversary. Alex was upset Randy hadn't called her all day. She had been doing errands all day. When she pulled in the driveway she was surprised. Randy's car was in the driveway. She got out of the car and went into the house. Randy was sitting on the couch.

"Randy." She said happily. "What are you doing here?"

"Happy anniversary Alex." She went over to him hugged him and gave him a kiss.

"It is now." "I thought you forgot."

"Alex do honestly think I would forget the day we got married?"

"Not anymore."

"I'll never forget it the day you agreed to marry me was the second best day of life."

"What was the first?"

"When you have our baby."

"I can't wait."

"I can't either."

"How did you manage to come home?"

"I gave up a title shot."

"Why did you do that?"

"I wanted to be with my girls."

"Aw that's so sweet." "Do you have to go back tomorrow?"

"No I took the whole week off."

"Really?"

"Yeah." She smiled and they kissed. She sat on his lap.

"Maybe I shouldn't sit on your lap."

"Why?"

"I don't wanna break your legs."

"Alex you're not that heavy."

"I'm a cow."

"You're beautiful."

"Thank you but I know you're just being nice."

"No you're so beautiful I love that you're carrying my baby."

"What if I never lose my baby weight?"

"I don't care I didn't marry to because of how much you weight."

"Why did you?"

"I could name all the reasons but we'd be here until the next ice age."

"I can name one reason why I married you."

"Why?"

"I love you."

"I love you to."

"I finished the nursery."

"I wanna see it."

"Ok." They went upstairs. She opened the door. They went in Randy looked around. The walls were painted pink with clouds on them.

"You did a really nice job."

"Thanks."

"She'll love sleeping in here."

"I want her to hurry up and get here."

"Want to see your anniversary present?"

"Randy I told not to get me anything."

"I know but I wanted to."

"I feel bad I didn't get you anything I thought we agreed no gifts."

"It's nothing big just something small." "I saw it and had to get it."

"Ok where is it?"

"In the bedroom." They went into the bedroom. On the dresser was a wrapped rectangular shaped box. She picked it up and unwrapped it. It looked like a jewelry box. She lifted the lid. Music started to play. It was a music box. The song playing was Lullaby And Goodnight.

"I can't believe you remembered?" She said with tears in her eyes. "This is exactly like the one I had when I was a little girl."

"I found it in an antique shop." She put it down and hugged Randy.

"Thank you so much." "I love it."

"I knew you would your welcome." She kissed him.

"I still feel bad though." "I should have gotten you something." He kissed her.

"You know what I want." He said as he kissed her again.

"What?"

"You." He said as he moved down to her neck. His hands moved up her body.

"Randy." She moaned as he planted kisses acrossed her neck. He stopped for second.

"That's exactly what I want baby, you saying my name just like that."

"Don't stop." She said in a seductive voice. He continued they got on the bed. After they were finished they were laying in bed. "Did I give what you wanted?"

"What do you think?"

"I think I did."

"You did."

"Randy I want to name the baby Carol Lynn."

"After your mom?"

"Yeah."

"Ok it's beautiful."

"I'm going to sleep."

"Me to." "Night." "I love you."

"I love you to."

Alex woke up in the middle of the night. She felt contractions.

"Randy it's time." He jumped out of bed.

"Ok let's go."

They went to the hospital when the doctor examined her he told Randy to leave. Something was wrong. Randy was worried out of his mind. The doctor came out a half hour later.

"Mr. Orton." The doctor said.

"Yes."

"The baby is fine."

"What about Alex?"

"There were complications during the delivery." "She's in a coma and even if she does wake up she still may not make it." "I'm sorry I have to get back to her."

Randy got his cell phone out and called John.

"Hello?" John said tiredly.

"John it's Randy." "Alex had the baby, the baby's fine but they say Alex might not make it."

"What?" John said panicked. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

John got there four hours later. There was still no change in Alex's condition.

"Randy what's going on?" John had a scared look on his face.

"She's still in a coma."

"They don't know if she's gonna make it?"

"No."

"Oh my god, no." He got tears in his eyes. "She has to wake up, she has to." "She thinks I hate her." "I have to be able to tell her I don't." "I love her." He put his hands in his face. "I swear, I swear I didn't mean it."

**The next chapter is the last.**


	27. Chapter 27

It was the next morning there was still no change in Alex's condition. Randy was in total shock. He thought when Alex gave birth to the baby it would be the greatest day of there lives. Instead he was praying for her survival. He couldn't live without her. He didn't know what he would do her she didn't get better. If she didn't to him it would be like the world ended. John was also dealing with his own turmoil. He'd been thinking about the last year. He'd completely shut her out of his life and he'd do anything to take it back. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he didn't get the chance to apologize to her. He was in the waiting room. Randy was getting them coffee. John heard footsteps and looked up.

"Mel." He stood up and hugged her.

"Any change yet?"

"No." "She has to wake up." "Melina if she doesn't wake up I- He broke into tears.

"Aw baby don't cry."

"I'm the worst person ever."

"No you're not."

"The last words I said to her were don't expect me to be in your life." "How could I say that to her."

"When she wakes up you can make up for it all."

"If she wakes up."

"Think positive."

"I'm trying." Randy came back with the coffee.

"Hi Randy."

"Hi Melina."

"How are you holding up?"

"Not to good."

"John have you seen the baby yet?" Randy asked.

"No."

"Wanna see her?"

"Yeah." "Did you guys pick out a name yet?"

"Yeah I named her last night." "Her name's Carol Lynn."

"Aw that's sweet after mom."

"She's right through there if you want to see her." He said pointing to the double doors.

"I'll be back." As he went through the double doors a nurse stopped him.

"Excuse me sir where do you think you're going?"

"To see my niece."

"I'm sorry I'm afraid you can't."

"Why not?"

"Only mothers and fathers can visit the babies on this floor sir."

"What come on, I just want to see her for a few minutes."

"I'm sorry." He went back out.

"They won't let me see her."

"What?" Randy said.

"They said only the mothers and the fathers are allowed to visit them on this floor." Randy stood up and looked at John.

"Come on John." Randy said. They went back through the double doors and went up to the nurse behind the desk.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"You can let my daughter see her uncle right now."

"Sir only biological parents are allowed to see the children on his floor."

"Look lady in the mood I'm in right now you don't want to mess with me." "Things are about to get really bad if you don't back off." She was scared to death.

"Ok he can see her."

"Thank you."

He went in picked her up and sat in a chair. She opened her eyes and looked at him. She had the prettiest light blue eyes.

"Hi Carol I'm your uncle John." "You look just like your mommy when she was a little girl." "You're as beautiful as she is." "I was mean to your mommy but the second she wakes up that's gonna change." "I'm gonna start being nicer to your daddy to." "He loves your mommy I was just to hard headed to see it." "I do now." "I just hope she can forgive me." "When this is over I want to see you and her as often as I can." "I love you." He kissed her put her down and left.

He went back to the waiting room. The only one there was Randy.

"Where'd Melina go?" He asked.

"She went to a vending machine."

"Randy." He said sitting down next to him. "What would you think about us wiping the slate clean?" "I know it won't be easy but I think we should try."

"Me to." "For the sake of our family." "John I really do love Alex."

"I know that."

"Good." Suddenly the doctor came out.

"Mr. Orton." "Your wife is awake but she's very weak and very sick."

"What's wrong?"

"She's still suffering from the complications."

"She's gonna be ok right?"

"I don't know anything for certain yet." "She can have visitors now but one at a time and not for very long."

"Do you want to see her first John?" Randy asked.

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Not at all."

"Ok." John went into Alex's room she looked weak and pale. "Alex." She looked over.

"John." She said weakly. They hugged. Alex heard John start to cry.

"I'm sorry." "You're right I'm a selfish bastard."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am." "I do want you in my life I didn't mean it." "I'm so sorry Alex." "I love you."

"I love you to John." "I forgive you." "How's the baby?"

"She's adorable." "She looks just like you." "I hope I can see her a lot."

"You can her whenever you want." "Where's Randy?"

"He's in the waiting room." "You don't have to worry Alex we're not gonna fight anymore."

"Good." "Can you tell him to bring me the baby?"

"Sure." John left the room a few minutes later Randy came with the baby. He was shocked at how Alex looked.

"Randy." She said smiling weakly.

"Hi baby." He picked up Carol and handed her to Alex.

"She so beautiful." "Hi Carol." "I love you so much." "I can't believe she's here."

"I know it's great." "She's just as beautiful as you are."

"Take care of her."

"What, what are you talking about you're gonna be fine."

"Randy thank you."

"For what?"

"For being the best friend I've ever had." "Come here." They kissed. "I love you Randy." "Always remember that."

"I will." "I love you to."

Later that night Alex died from an infection in her uterus.

It was really tough on Randy and John but having Carol got them through it. They were now best friends. It was Carol's tenth birthday. She was sitting in the living room with Randy.

"Daddy can I have some cake?"

"We're waiting for you're uncle John." She rolled her eyes.

"Don't give me that look Alex."

"Why do you always call me mommy's name when I do that?"

"When I first met mommy she didn't like me she would roll her eyes like that when I got on her nerves."

"Mommy seemed like she was a funny lady."

"She was she could always make me laugh." "I'll let you open a present now."

"Ok." She said excitedly.

"Here open this one." He put a rectangular shaped box on the table. She unwrapped it and lifted the lid. Lullaby And Goodnight started playing.

"Didn't you used to see me this song when I was a baby?"

"Yeah." "This music box used to be hers." "Today we would have been married ten years."

"You're old daddy."

"Hey." The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." She ran to the door and opened it. "Uncle John."

"Carebear."

"What's aunt Melina?"

"She had to go to Maine remember?"

"Oh yeah."

"Where's your dad?"

"In the kitchen." They went into the kitchen.

"What's up Randy?"

"Nothing."

"I want cake." Carol said impatiently.

"Ok." Randy said. He got the cake and they sang happy birthday to her. They all heard something in the living room. Randy went to go check it. A picture fell over on the fireplace mantel. Randy picked it up it was a picture of him and Alex he smiled. "Hi baby I miss you." He sat it back up and went back into the kitchen.

**Please don't hate me I just wanted to try something different. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll be writing another story.**


End file.
